The Lovely Sophia and Our Gwaine
by princessfuture
Summary: We all know the Gwaine that drinks and laughs so very well, but what bout if he meets a VERY DIFFERENT girl who shows us another loving side of him. ADVENTURE,ROMANCE,BROMANCE,COMEDY AND FRIENDSHIP ALL IN ONE!
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**_Set after season 4_: I've been playing with that idea in my head for quite a long time. But the way Merlin ended made the idea for my story perfect. Epic finale although I liked part 1 tinsy binsy bit more but yesterdays episode had amazing Gwen and Arthur moments, I'm so happy they didn't bring the bracelet back up. It proves that true love conquers all. Don't you think? Anyway… heres chapter 1 **

Leaving was the hardest bit, but it had to be done. Sophia knew only too well that without the money her father and brother would die and she couldn't live with that.

"Oh c'mon Gwen, you used to be so fun," Gwaine joked,

"That was before I become a Queen," she replied, caressing her little baby bump.

"And pregnant." He remarked.

"Yes! And pregnant." She smiled adoringly at her swollen stomach.

"Ok, fine I'm gonna find Merlin," Gwaine said giving up and walking into the city market. Behind him he heard a light giggle coming from the adored Queen.

Ever since her arrival to Camelot, Sophia had been dressed in her brothers clothes and working as a grocer. It was odd. But she liked it. No, she loved the fact that she had a sense of freedom. The trousers didn't restrict her from riding her horse like a dress did. The shirt, which covered her chest didn't attract attention and the fact that she was going to return home with a fee to pay the doctor, gave her hope. The cold weather allowed her to wear a hooded scarf to cover her hair without any suspicion.

"_Should I cut my hair?" I asked, my sister Maria. _

_Maria who had been tending to father, turned to look at me aghast. _

"_You are joking!" she replied._

"_Well, no if I'm to go to Camelot and look for work, I have to go as a boy." I said, lifting my auburn locks and experimenting how it would look short in front of the mirror, Maria left fathers side and stood behind me,_

"_Even with no hair, you'd be too beautiful to pass as a boy," My sister said, as she took my thick hair out of my hands and let it fall down my back. _

"_That's not true and anyway I can definitely act like a boy," I said picking up my sword and swinging it._

"_Sophia, you said it your self, you love your hair, its your only redeemable feature," _

"_Well, what else I'm I suppose to do. No one would want a girl working with them,"_

"_No, you're right," Maria said, just then Robert started coughing. We both ran to our brother's bed side,_

"_Use my winter hood, it'll cover your hair and keep you warm." I smiled at my brother and hugged him,_

"_I will get enough money for a doctor," I whispered reassuring him._

"_I know you will, you never let us down, Sophia."_

"Stop daydreaming child and get the boxes of fruit, from the cart in front. Its 10 cartons, be quick and take the right amount. The supervisor isn't patient." The big man who had reluctantly hired me said. I nodded, running out of the wooded shed store and across the street to carry the cartons of fruit back in. Just then, there was a boy who ran past stealing an apple. The supervisor saw and wasted no time in catching the boy,

"You will pay for this, boy!" the angry man shouted, attracting a lot of attention. I looked into the poor boy's innocent green eyes and saw nothing but confusion. Still holding the carton of fruits, Sophia panicked. _Surely, the man had a heart and would not beat the poor hungry child._ The first strike with the stick caused the youngster to scream but as he went for the next hit. Sophia thought fast, dropping the box of produce,

"Oi, pick on someone your own size. It was only an apple." It was enough to distract the man and give the boy time to scramble away. The irritated gruff man turned to Sophia and smiled,

"Oh, so you think your self a worthy opponent," He said, smiling at Sophia petite figure._ Oh silly Sophia, what have you done? You and you're big mouth!_ She thought as she watched the man step forward and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. _Well, at least the boy escaped. _Sophia examined her surroundings, looking for a means of help. The little crowd that had formed weren't going to be of any support and Sophia knew that. She would surprise them all, the man stepped forward and pulled his sword out. With that, she ran, jumping onto the cart full of fruit and grabbing the donkey whip. People started clapping at the unplanned choice and cheering. The man laughed and ran forward swinging his sword at her legs. Sophia jumped over the blade and ran diagonally across the cart, giving her more time get away from the man. Sophia knew that crossing the slowly increasing crowd wouldn't be easy, but there wasn't any other choice as the mob had circled the two of them together. The people's stubbornness to budge, let the adversary catch up and he wasted no time in swinging his sword at her head, Sophia ducked, losing her balance and rolling on the ground,

"Now, before I kill you. I want to see who so dared to fight me," the man said, moving his hand to lift my hood. Sophia, couldn't let them man see who she was and grabbed his wrist, twisting it into a painful lock. The man shouted in frustration and Sophia jumped up kneeing his shin and elbowing his right arm. Dropping his sword with a clang. The man who held his now swollen wrist, lay on the floor, his face contorted with anger.

Gwaine's search for Merlin wasn't going as well as he hoped for. He knew Merlin wasn't with Gaius or Arthur as they had both let the boy off. Gwaine kicked a pebble and noticed how empty the street was and looking ahead he saw a group of people at the end of the street, cheering. Being the bored knight he was, he went to look at what had so captured the town's people attention. He hadn't expected to see a young boy standing over John Lising at sword point.

"I order you to stop!" Gwaine shouted out of impulse. Everyone turned to see the knight dressed with his red cloak and golden arms. At that most people started to scurry, looking as though they were doing there daily business but some lingered behind wanting to see the rest. The little man in the hood similar to the one Elyan wore dropped the sword and ran but Gwaine who had been trained to run faster caught up and got the boy arms behind him. He would have gladly let the boy run John through but he knew that without him Camelot's merchant industry would start to crumble.

"You two are coming with me!" he said grabbing John by the unharmed arm and dragging him towards the castle.

The first thing that went through Sophia's mind was _OH CRAP!_ Then it was _how on earth will I get out of this?_ The walk to castle was short but dreadful, but the knight that lead us there wasn't. There seemed to be a continues grin plastered on his handsome face, it was rare to find men with long hair but it surprised Sophia how much she wanted to hold it. She shook her head, reminding her self of the mess she had gotten her self into.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, well this is chapter 2 please please…..ENJOY! **

**Please comment or subscribe or faverouite. It would mean the world :-D **

**I'll buy you a house in return *smiles cheesily* **

"Who you got there, Gwaine?" Another man dressed in a red cape asked, walking forward to give him a hand. "Well, you never. If it isn't John Lising!" The knight gasped, a smile playing at his lips. Sophia pulled her hoody down, covering more of her face.

"So, what happened?" The other knight asked John Lising, the man Sophia had fought seemed reluctant to reply but it wasn't hard for him to point an accusing finger at her.

"It seems, like they caused a big stir in the lower town,"

"You gonna tell Arthur?"

"Yeah, I sent a servant boy ahead. To get the royal court ready."

"You're going through a lot of trouble," The knight remarked.

"Well, he insisted, I suppose he thinks he's very important" Gwaine said shrugging and pointing at John Lising, the merchant. Sophia could feel the eyes of Gwaine on her, and she didn't like the fact that she was blushing.

There was something peculiar about the young boy and Gwaine was finding it quite amusing. Once they entered the main hall full with the royal court members. The two knights placed the accused before the king. Sophia could hear the order already,

"Take your hood off, child" The king ordered, in a demanding yet kind way. She didn't move her hands, as they were clenched in firm fists.

"If you do not, I will ask one of my Guards to do so," he explained. There was a moment of silence and with a swift movement of the king's hand, a guard move forward. Sophia decided against the idea of a man yanking her brother's hood off her and slowly moved her hands up to draw away her hood. There was a gasp around the room, as Sophia's startling auburn tresses fell down her back and shoulders. Sophia closed her eyes expecting the worst but to her surprise she heard a loud giggle. Looking up, Sophie saw none other than the queen with a massive smile on her face. Some people had turned to look at the giggler upon the throne,

"This is going to be interesting," The king remarked, taking hold of his wife's hand and sitting more comfortably. Beside her Sophia saw a red-faced John Lising. Realization, dawned on Sophia as she realised how embarrassing it must be for a grown man to be beaten by a maid. A small smile played on her lips.

"My lord," Lising started, "It is she who provoked me. If she had been minding her own business, well I'm sure none of this would have happened."

The king, nodded and the same knight who had helped Gwaine bring the two accused came forward. Arthur whispered something quickly in his ear, and the man dashed out of the room.

"Why, don't we hear why this girl was dressed as a boy!" John the gruff bully said beside me, all eyes turned to Sophia. Sophia who wasn't used to all this attention, suddenly started feeling dizzy, her eyes blurred but it was a feminine voice who saved her,

"What is your name?" Sophia looked up from her hands and saw the kind eyes of the queen,

"Sophia de Bourg." She replied loud enough. The queen smiled back at the girl and looked at her husband whispering something quickly to him. The king nodded and there was a silence in the room. All eyes on the rulers of Camelot.

"John Lising you are a famous merchant, that has brought a lot of success to the market at Camelot, are you not?" The king asked after a while.

"Yes! Yes, sire. In the time of your fathers reign, I used to provide the royal kitchens with a lot produce,"

"Is that so?" he replied. Looking at Sophia, with a gleam in his eyes. "And, were there any agreements between you and my father,"

"Yessir it'_"

"It's alright no need to explain them, I'm sure will find them," King Arthur Said

Gwen had seen the way, Gwaine's eyes had widened at the sight of the auburn Locks. Not that everyone else hadn't been shocked; it was just the way his eyes had not left her back ever since the hood had been taken off. Then when she told them her name, the flashback of the day she met Gwaine played back in her mind:

"_I'm Gwaine," the stranger said after placing the white marigold in my hair with a mischievous smile. I tried to walk away but his hand took hold of mine and turned me around so that we could face each other._

"_You look like a princess, so it's probably something like Sophia or Esmeralda, that's it Princess Esmeralda," He said bowing whilst still holding my hand._

"_Stop it, people are staring." I said feeling a blush creep upon my face._

"_Not until you tell me, your name,"_

"_Its Gwen," I said hurriedly._

"_There that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asked still smiling. _

Just then Sir Leon walked in with a couple of witnesses. Sophia turned around at the opened door to see who had just entered, but it was then when she saw the eyes of Gwaine on her. Sophia looked back at him, taking in the warmness of his brown eyes and for a moment it is only them two. _What was wrong with me?_ Sophia thought as she quickly turned away, blushing furiously and wishing she still had her hood on.

"These people, claim to be witnesses of what passed between these two," The knight said.

Gwaine couldn't understand what had passed between the girl and him. Its not that he didn't like it, its just that he hadn't been prepared for it and he didn't understand it. Chewing his bottom lip, he listened as one of the witnesses described the fight.

"Then, the girl which was dressed as a boy, grabbed his wrist and twisted it so that he became unbalanced then she kneed him in the shin and elbowed the arm he held his sword with," The boy vividly described throwing his arms up describing the movements.

The next victim repeated the same thing but with more emphasis on the cause of the fight,

"He was a child 'bout 4 ma lord, he took 'n apple and dat man," she pointed at John "was gonna make sure he paid, it's not the girls fault she only did what we should have done, pro'tected the poor boy! God Bless Her Soul!" She said smiling at Sophia.

It was obvious what was to come next. John Lising was given a warning, as he was in the wrong.

"If you ever cause trouble In Camelot again, I'm afraid the dungeon walls, will be your only sight for a few months." The accused man nodded and was sent out of the room.

"You may leave, thank you very much." Arthur said, to the royal Council looking at the boy with a handkerchief around his neck and shaking his head. The queen looked at the four knights, one of which was Gwaine and shook her head at them as well.

To Sophia surprise, they didn't stay in the main hall where she'd been brought in. The Queen came beside her and led her to a smaller room,

"I am are very interested to why you are wearing men clothing," The Queen said, eyeing her husband, "and from the stories told very good at fighting." Sophia didn't know what to think, looking behind her she saw the king, the 4 knights and the boy with the handkerchief not far behind.

"You won't need to worry, it'll be just us." She whispered, seeing Sophia look to where Gwaine was. Sophia nodded, smiling.

**, what d'you think? GOOD? BAD? ALRIGHT? Please comment, the next chapter will have Gwaine and Sophia meeting properly! ** Winks at the person.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh well, hopefully this chapter you'll love meaning people will comment. (S'il vous plait)**

**Merci! Enjoyyy!**

Sophia recounted her tale to Gwen. From the moment she left her home to why she was dressed as a boy earning money. Gwen listened whilst rubbing her stomach and murmuring slight mmm's to show that she was still listening.

"Would you like to be my first Lady in Waiting?" Gwen asked after Sophia finished her story, Sophia surprised by the outburst, looked up to see the Queens eyes pleading,

"I'm sorry I'll understand if you say no, but if you're family is the only thing that's objecting from saying yes, we can move them to Camelot," Gwen said quickly.

"My lady_"

"No, it's Gwen,"

"Gwen, I am really flattered to be asked but I have to get the money I got paid back to my family," Sophia stopped, but Gwen smiled

"You must be thinking what a crazy Queen we have here, but let me explain to you why I want you as my lady in waiting. The title lady in waiting will be a cover up, really I just want your lively friendship. You have a unique spirit and it's so rare to find women in Camelot that do, of course if you want to you can take part in the knights training, I'm sure Arthur will welcome you with open arms." Gwen stopped from her little speech. Sophia who had been listening carefully replied shyly,

"It does sound really wonderful and my village Koloa, is quite small. I remember my father saying that we would move one day, I suppose this is the moment." She said slowly,

"Does that mean you will, if you're family come," Gwen asked getting up and walking to the sofa where Sophia was sitting.

"Yes, but I don't think I'll be the perfect lady in waiting," Sophia said. It astonished her when the queen wrapped her arms around Sophia and hugged her.

"Thank you. Now well send a physician to your family, you can go back with him. Talk it through; if there is a problem don't hesitate in coming back and telling me about it." The queen said counting the things that needed to be done on her fingers. Sophia beamed at the queen and suddenly a thought hit her hard.

"Gwen?"

"Yes,"

"I don't think, ill have enough for the physician," Sophia replied nervously.

"Oh, don't worry we'll send Merlin over, he wont ask for anything." Gwen said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am certain, trust me when you meet Merlin, you'll know what I mean."

The Feast in celebration to the Queens pregnancy was in full swing. The food was set out and people were dancing. Gwaine was only on his first drink when Gwen came up to him,

"Gwaine, you better not drink too much,"

"I wonder what she means," Gwaine replied a grin forming on his face.

"I'm being serious,"

"Yes, my lady!" he replied, Gwen shook her head smiling slightly and walked to stand next to her husband.

"You know Arthur, we'll be having a lot of parties, if we have one for each our future children,"

"Do you think we'll win the award _Kingdom for most feasts_?" He asked turning to stared tenderly into her eyes.

"Every year!" She whispered, kissing his lips and running her tongue against his.

"If you don't stop I might have to kidnap you, to my room," He whispered devilishly in her lavender scented hair. Guinevere giggled and turned to look around the room. _Now where was Sophia?_

"Where were you today? I was looking for you everywhere!" Gwaine said to Merlin taking a full swig of mead, Merlin looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, not everywhere,"

"Umm, you know collecting herbs, chores," Merlin replied. Gwaine shook his head, laughing,

"Merlin, next time you have a day off, come find m-" Gwaine stopped abruptly, Merlin looked to where Gwaine's gaze was locked and saw the same girl that had been dressed in boy attire earlier that day.

Sophia wore a deep magenta overcoat, which barely hit the floor. The overcoat had intricate black and silver designs all over the collar and tight sleeves. Her hair had been let loose in its natural curls and was swept over her shoulders.

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked

"Mmm"

"There's Elyan!" Merlin exclaimed.

"And," Gwaine murmured, his eyes still fixed on Sophia.

"He's alone,"

"So?" but as soon as Gwaine had opened his mouth, Merlin had whisked away to stand to a not so alone Elyan.

Gwen had made sure Sophia, had something to wear and no excuses to not go. Sophia had never really been the girl, to walk in a pretty dress and dance her way through the night. Yes, she had had boys paying visits on her after the village parties, but the main reason was to show they could beat a girl in sword fighting or sparring.

Sophia smiled, she had beaten all of them.

"Why is the lady smiling?" A charming voice inquired, Sophia took a sip of the strong mead she was holding,

"It's Gwaine, isn't it?" Sophia, asked brushing away the question.

"Yes, Lady Sophia." Gwaine replied,

"I'm not a lady,"

"Well, I've heard different,"

"What do you mean?"

"Does uh, lady in waiting ring any bells?"

"Oh, that's going to take getting used to,"

"Well, definitely not for us around you, you most definitely look like one."

"Are you flirting with me?" Sophia asked, biting a small smile away.

"Why were you smiling before?" Gwaine asked, taking a big gulp of his 1st glass of mead.

"Were you flirting with me?" Sophia asked again looking straight into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I am really wondering why you were smiling before?" He said, looking back into her green alight eyes .

"I know!" Sophia gasped. Gwaine surprised by the little change in conversation, raised his eyebrows,

"What does the lady know?"

"You're a knight aren't you?"

"Yes," he said slowly, looking to what he was wearing. His red cape and chain mail.

"Do you have training grounds?" Sophia asked hurriedly, already wanting to get away from the bustle of the party.

"Yes,"

"Well, lets have a little contest, the one who wins has to answer the question," Gwaine who was very amazed by the girls sudden idea, laughed out loud. Some people turned to look at the two and in the corner Gwen smiled.

"I'm a knight!" he gestured towards the cloak. Sophia shrugged

"Oh, I see,"

"You see what?"

"You're scared to be beaten by a girl,"

"Ok, fine I'll leave first and wait by the door. Go to Gwen and say you're tired or something,"

Sophia took a deep breath and grinned, "Thank you," And with that Gwaine walked off shaking his head. What a peculiar girl? Usually if a girl asked him to leave the room, it wouldn't be for a fight but something more…

"Where you going?" Arthur asked.

"Bed!" Gwaine replied without thinking.

"Gwaine you really aren't fooling me!" Arthur said, smiling "Where you going?"

"It's this place, where you lie you're head and go to sleep," he said hitting his shoulder.

"Strange," Arthur mused "You're up to something"he continued

"Good night,"

**Oooooooh, what's to happen next. Hope you're enjoying, I am most certainly enjoying writing it. My family probably think I've gone missing and I feel like a hermit (which is comforting as I am proud of this story and where its heading). PLEASE COMMENT *puppy dog eyes* it means a lot… **


	4. Chapter 4

**I won't ask to comment, becuz sadly it isn't working well. So heres the next bit.. the sword fight...**

Sophia breathed in the cool air,

"What excuse did you use?" Gwaine said unclipping his red cloak.

"That I was tired and should sleep if I was going back to Koloa tomorrow as it was to be a long journey," Sophia said trailing her fingers over the sword handles. Gwaine watched the girl in awe as her hair whipped in the wind.

"What do you want to do?"

"Definitely, Sword fight," she whispered back, picking up a sword and balancing it in her hands.

"These swords are pure quality, wish I had one." Gwaine laughed behind her,

"You'll probably get one, if you wanted one, my lady."

"Stop the my lady, I don't like it," Sophia, said back turning away from the swords to face Gwaine who was holding two swords.

"Why did you want to get out of the party so urgently?" Gwaine asked standing back, bowing and handing her a blade elegantly. Sophia laughed at his manners and took the sword,

"It's not that I hate the party, its just that I love sword fighting more," she explained, stepping back and sweeping her hair into a bun. Gwaine watched her,

"Ok,"

"I've never fought with such a beautifully crafted sword, so give me a chance,"

"Well, we'll see wont we?"

The first sword swing came from Gwaine, who aimed on top of her head.

"This is a friendly, fight" Gwaine said as she blocked the hit.

"I'm not trying to kill you if that's what you're implying," she answered smiling and stepping back so that the sword he firmly held on top of her head slid down. Sophia swung her sword 180 to his left side which he blocked with a twist of his wrist. Sophia laughed and moved her sword just before her,

"You're not bad for a girl," Gwaine remarked.

"I find that really unfair," she whispered sadly back, lowering her sword. Gwaine lowered his sword as well.

"You ok?" Gwaine asked, suddenly feeling worried by the girls sudden change in disposition he stepped forward. Sophia who had been expecting the movement, jabbed her sword. Gwaine with his warrior reflects just manages to hit the blade away from his body and rotate the rapier so that it barely touched Sophia's neck.

"It's unfair, that each gender is given specific posts. A woman must cook, whilst a man must catch the food. A man must work, whilst the lady looks after the children that infact the both of them made, shouldn't It be a shared responsibility." Sophia kept taking little glances at the blade near her neck.

"Gwaine," Sophia murmured.

"Yes,"

"You won, you can move the sword away from my face," Sophia said dropping her sword on the concrete ground.

"You're slightly rusty with your skills but I'm sure with a little training you could beat an average knight." Gwaine remarked with a slight smirk, moving the sword away from Sophia's face and walking towards her to collect her fallen sword.

"A compliment from a knight," She murmured nodding her head slowly.

Gwaine squatted to collect her sword and when he got up he realised how close there bodies were. The air between them didn't seem so cool any more and Gwaine had an urge to trace the curl that had escaped Sophia's bun. Sophia who had never really taken an interest in boys at her village, suddenly wished she had listened to what her sister had said about seducing men.

All of a sudden the swords which Gwaine had been holding were on the ground as his left hand moved to Sophia's slim waist and his right to embrace her head. The kiss started slow and passionate and it took all Gwaine's strength* not to rip her clothes off.

Sophia who had never been kissed with such intensity reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Sophia grasped Gwaine's soft hair and pushed his lips against hers, the fact that they were in open air didn't matter, that they had only met didn't matter either. All that mattered was they wanted the same thing. Sophie slowly moved her lips away from Gwaine's and took a deep shaky breath. Gwaine, licked his lips tasting the rosy imprints she had left on him,

"I have to go," Sophia blurted out, stepping back into the shadows and feeling a blush creep on to her face. Gwaine who didn't like that he couldn't feel her soft body against his and that the gentle breeze was suddenly apparent around him, stepped forward,

"Sophia," Gwaine hummed, sending a comforting chill down Sophia's back.

"Yes?"

"You don't think this was a one off?" Gwaine, who was as surprised as the words he had spoken as she was. Stepped forward and took her hand,

"I don't know, Goodnight Sir Gwaine," she whispered

"Goodnight Lady Sophia de Bourg,"

It had taken all of Gwaine's strength, to let her go. Gwaine stared at the direction she had left, _it wasn't normal. _It's not that he didn't like the feeling, it was just that Gwaine didn't like matters he couldn't understand just like the way the King Aniston* had not helped his poor family after his Knighted father died in the war. _Why couldn't I let her go like the other women I had seduced? Why was her rose smell that still lingered on me so pleasant_? Gwaine scratched his head and walked off to his room.

The feeling that now that she had gone and a piece of himself had left with her was scaring Gwaine slightly, but the thing that bothered him the most was why he had said 'You don't think this was a one off?'.

"They do say love is crazy," Gwaine said to himself. It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks, could it be love? And how did a man like so strong fall so quickly.

_You're being crazy Gwaine, she'll be out of you're mind by tomorrow._

Sophia, hopped into bed, and stared at the dark ceiling. _My first kiss._ What did he mean by the last question. Sophia closed her eyes, and felt a slight blush on her cheeks. Thinking about the kiss was making her heart accelerate. Maybe Gwaine was another reason for her to stay in Camelot…

*Strength=Gwaine/Magic=Merlin/Courage=Arthur. I'm sure you'll clock soon enough... hint: Season 3 episode 8

SOOO WHAT D'YOU THINKKK…. PLZ COMMENT.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next extra long chapter, ****Please ENJOY! And comment?**

**P.s: Thank you so much for the Alerts and Comments… this is for you thoughtful people.**

The morning came quickly for both Gwaine and Sophia who both were very annoyed, that there dreams of each other couldn't be any longer. Sophia stared up at the ceiling like the night before and smiled, her father and brother were to be cured so soon.

Sophia reluctantly got up from the most comfy bed she had ever slept in and walked to the pile of clothes Gwen had put. Picking up a beige chemise, brown waistcoat and brown trousers which were very figure hugging to Sophia's dismay. After, a quick breakfast and packing of her few belongings which had been brought from the Grocers house, Sophia ran down the stairs to where the maid had said Merlin would be waiting.

"Sophia!" A blue eyed male, exclaimed. Sophia immediately guessed it was Merlin and walked over to him.

"You must be Merlin," Sophia said, sticking her hand out. Merlin shaked it smiling,

"Yeah, that's me! Gwen told me to introduce my self to you yesterday but I couldn't find you,"

Sophia felt her cheeks heat up and turned her face to the 3 horses lined up,

"I'm sorry, I left the party early. It was very different to what I'm used to," Merlin shrugged

"It's ok, you're probably home sick as well." Sophia smiled and nodded,

"Why 3 horses?" She asked Merlin who was trying to tie a buckle and was being very unsuccessful,

"Oh, well Gwen insisted that her lady in Waiting and best buddy have extra protection, although she did say you," He said pointing at her, "Would probably not need anyone,"

Sophia laughed silently and went over to help Merlin finish of his horse.

"You ready, Merlin?" A familiar voice asked from behind Merlin's horse. Sophia's heart stopped and she felt frissons down her back.

"Sure are, Gwaine, Sophia's just finishing my horse, wait I thought Elyan was coming"

"Aaah, Merlin what would you do without us ey and Elyan got caught up with some sister buisness?" Gwaine grinned, coming into sight, winking at Sophia and getting on to his horse effortlessly. From the corner of Sophia's eye, she saw Merlin shrug but there was something about his face that told Sophia he would do just fine on his own.

Sophia knew how to ride a horse, she didn't own one and probably needed a lot more practice but she knew how to ride one.

"About how long is the journey?" Gwaine asked when they got into the forest,

"About a day and half" Sophia replied not looking his way. She knew the knight was looking at her, his deep gaze burned through her cheek but she couldn't turn to him because she knew she would give away her slowly burning passion for him.

It puzzled Sophia so much how after a day's meeting she could feel so strongly about someone. It didn't scare her, because nothing scared Sophia but she didn't understand it and that didn't delight her entirely. The three carried on riding and with Merlin always there, they were never lost for words or stuck in an awkward silence,

"How long you been in Camelot?" Sophia asked Merlin after he had spoken of how annoying the King was.

"Its been about 4 years and you won't believe how much has changed,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lets see, The Lady Morgana, the late King's ward was a witch, The former Queen used to be a maid, the King used to be a big Clot pole well he still is but I suppose I could give him a bit of credit and say it's decreased slightly," Gwaine who had seen Sophia's confusion at the mention of Clot pole laughed,

"Clot pole is a word from the Merlin Dictionary,"

"Oh,"

"Shush," Merlin suddenly exclaimed putting his hand up to stop our horses. All went unexpectedly quiet, when two big men came out of the bushes. Gwaine could tell instantly that the men were thieves, the fur that covered them didn't suit them, the stubble on there double chins proved that they were in need of a good toiletry session.

"Hello, hello what do we have here?"

Gwaine was happy that when he had spoken to Elyan about the change he had suggested to him to don his normal clothes,

"Ok, gentlemen," They started but stopped seeing the auburn haired girl, "oh and lady were gonna make it very easy, you can hand over anything that you know we will like or were just gonna have to knock you out and take whatever we please."

"Oh c'mon gentlemen," Gwaine said sliding of his horse, "You really don't want to be threatening us," He said sliding out his sword from its sheath and examining it. The bigger red headed man bellowed out a throaty laughter,

"Marcus, looks like he chose the hard way," he said turning to his comrade and taking out his sword. Merlin groaned and got off his mare, unbuckling the sword that was tied on his horse. Sophia panicked; they hadn't given her a sword. She looked around.

The two villains were good but not fast or skilled like Gwaine. He could have managed them easily if only it hadn't been for that root. Gwaine tripped falling back wards, his sword sliding out of his hand,

"You weren't bad, fellow-" The man named Marcus dropped down his big shape collapsing onto the autumn leaves. Behind him stood Sophia with a wooden branch about a meter long. The unexpected shock gave Gwaine time to grab his sword and jump up but the remaining annoying man wasn't going down without a fight. Merlin who was still struggling with the unbuckling of the sword gave up and came to stand beside Gwaine with another branch he had found. The man was surrounded as Sophia stood behind him with a big grin and the two men positioned in front of him waiting for his next move,

"How about we do a deal, I leave you alone and you carry on your way,"

"Oh big guy, you brought this on yourself," Gwaine replied, moving forward and doing a elegant spin of his sword pointing it at the bulging man's stomach.

"I'll give you anything, just let me go," The man said putting his hand up and stepping back wards closer to Sophia. Gwaine who wasn't evil by heart looked briefly to Merlin who shrugged,

"Okay, fine be on your way," Gwaine said lowering his sword. The man had better ideas, he took granted of the moment: Gwaine was plummeted backwards by one of the mans punches and thrown against the tree. Sophia's heart froze, just like the things that happened next.

The man charged like a bull towards her lifting her up and placing her over his shoulder, Sophia who didn't like the man handling her in such rude way.

Elbowed his chest and hit her head against his making him loose his balance for a second. The second gave Sophia a chance to slide out off his greasy grip and kick him on the back. Merlin who had panicked after the punch had recited a small spell snapping the branch above him and swinging it hard against his head. Sophia watch in amazement as the man tumbled to the ground,

"You have magic," she laughed spinning around to see the gold eyes fade away. Merlin shook his head vigourisly,

"NO! I do not," He said emphasizing every word,

"Yes, you do!" Sophia responded. Merlin sighed smacking him self and walking up to Sophia,

"You can't tell any one at all," Sophia surprised by the sudden seriousness around the face she had just thought to be so careless, nodded her head.

"Do you mean they don't know," Sophia whispered.

"No and I have to keep it that way for a while longer,"

"Even Gwaine?" It then hit Sophia and Merlin hard. That Gwaine was hurt, the two ran to his side,

"Gwaine can you hear me?" Merlin said, feeling for his pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked around to the horses,

"We need to move him to a less damp place, but first I need to check for any broken bones," Sophia watched as Merlin skill full hands touched Gwaine's body.

Merlin grunted quietly,"2 bruised ribs and 1 broken" . Sophia nodded and swallowed nothing,

"What shall I do?" She squeaked out feeling so helpless.

"You get the horse and go ahead to look for a plain area that would be ideal for a night rest,"

Sophia ran ahead grabbing the 3 stubborn horses and guiding them away from the road and into the forest. It didn't take time to find a camping site and tie the horses because Sophia's worried mind was working on there own. Merlin used his magic control to carry the heavy Gwaine to the campsite and lay him down.

"I've done all I can and we just have to let him rest off the magic spell," Merlin explained after a while of sitting beside him in silence. Sophia striked by the wiseness of Merlin nodded,

"I know magic is banned in Camelot," Sophia started on the delicate subject, "But when I see you with them, you would think you knew all of each others secrets," Sophia finished studying Merlin. Merlin smiled shakily,

"I am going to tell them, one day. It's just for 4 years I've lived without them knowing 1 more day won't harm anyone." Merlin explained getting up "I'm going to get firewood,"

Sophia nodded and turned to look at Gwaine, who lay lifelessly on the blanket she had put out.

**SOOO WHAT D'U THINK? COMMENT PLEASE! The next chapter will be quite interesting I think, although shorter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was going to add this on to the previous chapter, but it was long enough. Enjoy this one! **

"Goodnight, Merlin." Sophia whispered after the quick dinner,

"Don't worry about Gwaine," He answered back.

"I'm not!"

"I saw the way he was looking at you, it was right in my face and you well the minute you look at him, you're fighter face turns all sweet," Merlin said turning over on his side.

"That's not true," Sophia mumbled and turning to look at Gwaine's handsome features visible by the fire roaring. Sophia got up to sit closer to Gwaine. Merlin had taken off his dirty shirt to bandage the ribs, so that it didn't look too miraculous and he hadn't packed another top. _Typical Gwaine_ Merlin had muttered and covered him with another fur blanket. Sophia looked away feeling a blush creep over her face,

"Sophia," Gwaine muttered, the girl he had called scrambled over to his side.

"What is it?" She asked feeling his forhead and looking towards Merlin. She thought she saw Gwaine smile at her touch,

"Just water please,"

"Oh," Sophia breathed a sigh of respite and fetched him water. "How do you feel?"

"Groggy," He replied instantly trying to sit up.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Sophia started but Gwaine didn't listen and leaned over to hand the container of water his masculine hand lightly touching Sophia's in the route.

"What happened, anyway?" He asked as she handed him a bowl of rice that Merlin had made for dinner. Sophia pointed at his chest, in which he lifted the fur blanket exposing his flat well muscled chest. Sophia had an urge to run her hand over the abdomen but resisted.

"Bruised or Broken?"

"Both,"

There was a silence

"Sophia are you mad at me?" Gwaine asked eyeing her over his bowl of rice. Surpised by the question, she shook her head briskly,

"NO!" she reacted loudly back "Why would you think that?"

"Only- doesn't matter, this is good who made it?"

"Merlin did, tell me!" She answered back leaning closer to him and sitting cross legged beside him, "I'm not moving till you do,"

"Well, I certainly don't mind you're company," He smiled, pushing his hair out of his face. Sophia shook her head and sighed,

"Should we took about last night?" She asked quietly, her head looking down resting in her two hands. As soon as the words came out, Sophia wished that a hole had sucked her up. The look on Gwaine's face was to much for her to take,

"I thought you didn't want to," He said trying to be serious but feeling his normal smile appear on his face,

"It's not that I don't want too…" she started. Gwaine watched the girl, her hair seeming red in the firelight and her once beautiful emerald eyes now seeming a mesmerizing brown,

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" Gwaine blurted out, to his surprise Sophia nodded.

"Well then it's simple is it not?"

"I don't know, it feels right and wrong," she whispered, her gaze fixated on the ground.

"Why wrong?" He asked, touching her hand.

"Too quick, I don't even know you properly,"

"Neither do I?"

"You're no help," she said her eyes smiling slightly.

"Neither are you," he remarked "Look at me," Sophia looked up.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

Gwaine pulled her towards him and his lips found hers. He didn't need to ask, her eyes had been inviting him, the kiss was passionate and unlocked unknown emotions Sophia never knew she had. The lips were already used to each other, knowing what worked best. Sophia climbed on to Gwaine's laps and wrapped her arms around his neck, the blanket was around his waist and her thin shirt was against his bare body.

Gwaine didn't feel cold, the closeness of there bodies, had lit every fiber in his body alight and it took every nerve for him to control it. Sophia was careful of the bruised ribs and made sure she didn't lean to much on his chest but her hands ran widely over his torso. Gwaine was a man and couldn't keep his yearning hands of her. The two were so engrossed in the kiss they didn't care, his hands travelled under her shirt and Gwaine touched her, where no man had before. Sophia stopped kissing him and moved her plump lips off his, surprised at how pleasure filled her.

Merlin breathed heavily in the corner and the two lovers realised here wasn't the moment.

"You can't say that felt wrong," Gwaine whispered delicately in her ear.

"No, I can't," she muttered back, rolling of his hard body and lying beside him.

The two had had a heavenly moment and the doubts they had once had was gone. Inside they knew that they loved eachother.

"I love you," Gwaine whispered,

"Love at first sight?" Sophia said,

"Love at first touch,"

"I love you too,"

**I AM SERIOUSLY HAVING A BLAST WRITING THIS, incase you're wondering WOW 2 days and they love eachother thats not normal. I don't know what to say to u becuase in my head they had to fall in love like this for the upcoming events. Comment? Rate? Remember the house i'm offering... :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all Readers,

I HAVE BAD NEWS! MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO CRASH FOR ALL ETERNITY AND ALONG WITH ITS UNTIMELY STUPIDITY IT TOOK ALL MY FANFICTION WORK. I AM WORKING ON TRYING TO GET IT BACK BUT FOR THE MEAN WHILE I WONT BE UPLOADING ANY STORIES. IM SOO SORRY BUT I PROMISE I WILL TRY VERY HARD TO GET MY WORK BACK ASAP AND PUT THEM THROUGH….

BARE WITH ME PEOPLE!

Ps: I am really sorry and I so are my characters stuck on my other laptop.


	8. Chapter 8

HEY! I'm back with my story, im not going to make you wait any longer. Here it is, chapter 8:

Sophia woke up feeling the cool breeze. She kept her eyes closed, thinking why she hadn't been cold throughout the night. It then dawned on her that she had been sleeping in Gwaine's arms. Sophia finally opened her eyes and looked around, Merlin was still sleeping and the sun slowly rising was going to wake him up soon. Getting up and folding the blanket, Sophia tilted her head trying to guess where Gwaine's footprints were leading up to. It didn't take long for the trail to lead to a pile of clothes near a river bank. Sophia scanned the river and saw no one.

"That's strange," she murmured. Just then a head bobbed in the surface. Sophia's cheeks flushed, he was naked under there.

"Would the lady care to join me?" He laughed. Sophia shook her head as Gwaine moved closer to the river bank,

"I'm ok," she whispered loud enough. Gwaine stopped, his upper toned chest bare to the world. Sophia's hands ached to trace the outline. Without knowing it, she stepped closer to the river bank,

"Is the water ok for your bruises?" She called out,

"I feel nothing, in the water, it feels good." He answered back, moving again towards her. It took less than 3 seconds for her to end up in the water.

"Gwaine!" Sophia gasped hitting him on the shoulder. Gwaine laughed, gently pushing the wet hair out of my face.

"Gosh, you're beautiful!" he whispered, staring back at her green eyes.

"I can't even be angry at you!" She replied, "You've wet all my clothes and then call me-". Gwaine with his smile still plastered on his face, leant forward and covered her lips with his own. The lovers knew what they liked and although the kissing was fast and desperate, it was still so passionate. The kiss was different this time, Gwaine's hungry lips, left a hot trail of kisses all along her cheek and jawline, moving deeper to her wet collar bone and chest. The moment was too precious and the two could not let go of each other as they moved further in the water and got more enthralled by one another. Sophia grabbed a bunch full of his wet hair she adored and moved his head so that his lips were once again on hers, making her heart accelerate. His hands are now everywhere. Leaving his mark all over her, his right hand softly running along Sophia's flat stomach and moving up to her breasts. The feeling filled Sophia's heart. Gwaine overcome by his desire for her knew he had to stop. The lips' parting was slow and when they did, Gwaine still couldn't keep his eyes of her. He was consumed by the endless depth of the girl he loved eyes.

"OI! YOU TWO! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" The familiar voice cracked at the end and the two reluctantly turned away from each other to see Merlin with a hand on his hip.

"My fault, Merlin!" Gwaine shouted back, wrapping his arm around Sophia slim waist.

"Oh gosh, Sophia please say you don't have your clothes on!" Merlin shouted back. Sophia feels the heat rise to her cool cheeks,

"Gwaine's fault, again." She shouts back. Gwaine laughs a little and shrugs.

"Whatever, just get out soon and get ready to leave." Merlin says, storming off.

"He looks angry," Sophia says turning to face Gwaine.

"Hmm, I thought so too. Any Idea?"

Sophia stops to think about last night, and remembering the discovery she made of him, realises.

"No,"

"I think we should get out, I've never seen Merlin angry and I don't think it's a good idea too…"

" Yes, you're right but I wonder who pulled me in, Gwaine?"

"I have no idea,"

When the two, got to the bank. They saw that Merlin had brought back a blanket. Sophia instantly became aware of the shirt sticking to her skin. Gwaine who got out of the water after caught a glimpse and quickly turned away, knowing it made her uncomfortable. Within seconds she'd wrapped her blanket and stayed her back towards him.

"I'm not naked, Sophia" He laughed. Sophia turned to see him put his trousers on, he had been wearing pants, that dried up quickly. Gwaine slipped on his shirt and fastened his belt. He then walked over to Sophia and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"What's this for?" Sophia asked,

"Apologising for pulling you into the water against your will!"

"Oh!" Sophia laughed "You were forgiven the moment you called me beautiful." Gwaine smiled in her hair and breathed her heavenly scent in. It took time but, they finally made it to their camp, where Merlin was getting ready to go. Sophia who was impatient to get back, grabbed an extra set of dry clothes and ran to get changed deeper in the forest.

"I don't want to eat, can we leave?" Sophia said once she got back. Gwaine who had been laughing at his own joke looked up.

"Its not clever riding a horse, on an empty stomach." Gwaine said smiling,

"Yeah, she's right we've wasted enough time, Gwaine if you're up to it we need to go." Merlin said twisting his hand around. His eyes darting from both of the lovers.

"Surprisingly, even though I have a bruised and broken rib I feel great. I don't know if its normal, because I've never had one before."

"Its normal!" Sophia quickly said, sharing a quick look with Merlin who returned a grateful glance back.

"You've had it before?"

"Yes, I was pushed by this annoying girl." Sophia said smiling remembering the fight.

"A girl?"

"Don't underestimate the power of us female village girls!" Sophia whispered as she got on to her horse.

The ride mainly consisted of Gwaine and Sophia talking. Merlin who had been so avidly talking on the first part of the journey was strangely quiet.

"What's up Merlin?" Gwaine asked,

"Nothing…" Merlin said to quickly to be genuine, Gwaine raised an eyebrow and Merlin stole a quick glance with me. "Just tired and missing my mother," Merlin said kicking his horse ahead. Gwaine who was shocked by the coldness in his voice, looked to Sophia's beautiful worried face.

"Do you know about this?" He asked hushed up.

"No, Gwaine." She whispered back, looking at her hands. Gwaine felt there was something wrong and shook his head,

"Please don't lie to me,"

Sophia surprised by his vulnerable tone, turned to look at his serious handsome face. His dark hair fell away from his face.

"Gwaine, I can't tell you, it wouldn't be right, its Merlin's tale" she whispered back. Gwaine confused by her answer looked ahead, closing his eyes.

"We've arrived!" Merlin shouted. A brilliant smile broke out on Sophia's face and kicked her horse ahead to join Merlin on the hill top.

"Home," Sophia breathed.

WOW! What did you think? Ok, I've got a little competition. The first person who guesses my age right, will get the next chapters before it's uploaded. So…. Start guessing its mainly for me to see what the readers think.


	9. Chapter 9

I got quite a few alerts and comments! WOHOOO! AND IT MADE ME SOOOO HAPPY! The guessing my age competition is still on, sooo start guessing? The prize is the next 3 chapters earlier than when I upload! So first person who guesses correctly wins! Anyway here's the next part. ENJOY!

Gwaine had seen a lot of villages in his time, before he had settled down in Camelot, he had travelled a fair bit, but he had never seen this big healthy village. As soon as Sophia's has set her green alight eyes on her village she had kicked her horse and galloped ahead. This left the best friends together alone. Merlin veered his horse in the direction Sophia had disappeared, Gwaine did the same guiding his horse to fall in step with Merlin's stride,

"Merlin, there's something you're not telling me," Gwaine started staring at his first friend ever.

"No, I am an open book!" Merlin said trying for a smile. Gwaine didn't smile back, which was odd for Gwaine.

"Why won't you tell me?" Gwaine hissed, he paused looking at the boy with the neckerchief, "You know Merlin, whatever it is I would never in my entire life look at you differently. If it is something you done you probably have a reason and well Merlin, you are the most honest honourable man I have ever met, so don't you dare keep anything from me!" Merlin cracked one of his genuine smiles, Gwaine who had been a little shocked at his little speech, eased a bit and beamed back.

"I'll tell you, I will Gwaine but not now after were done with this village," Merlin whispered after a while of silence.

"You promise?"

"I promise," After those two words, the air around the two was suddenly cool once more. The two best friends looked at each other,

"Race?" Gwaine laughed.

"You bet," And off the two went.

Sophia had tied her horse as quickly as her hands allowed her. The village was mostly empty, but it was shining brightly which meant that most of the villagers would be out on the fields. They were Working on the crops whilst they were most likely to grow. Sophia didn't waste time and rushed to her home. The hut she lived in was well look after, her sister Maria had always made sure that everything including Sophia was presentable. Sophia knew that Merlin and Gwaine behind her wouldn't know where to go and so she placed her belt on the little fence that separated her house and the pavement. A tall curvy figure appeared at the doorway, her strawberry blonde curls, towered above her hair, some curls escaping loose. Maria had lost too much weight and when she looked up from the empty buckets she carried to fetch water, Sophia could see the greyness under her eyes.

"Sophia, my sister you're back!" Maria exclaimed, letting go of the buckets and running into her baby sisters arms. The hug was short but what both of them needed, to gain temporary strength,

"Maria, I've brought help. The story is long but I promise I will explain everything." Maria smiled tiredly, she watched her sister. Drinking her in.

"There's something different about you, Sophia something almost luminous," Just as that was mused by Maria, Merlin and Gwaine on horseback appeared scanning the view in search for the lady they had been travelling with. Gwaine who spotted the petite figure of his loved one beside a taller one, showed Merlin and started to tie his horse beside the brown mare, Sophia rode.

"Is that you're help, two young men!" Maria whispered. Sophia turned around and waved at the two quickly before turning back to her sister,

" Those two young men are the royal physician and a knight of Camelot," but before she could explain any more. Merlin had appeared at the gate, Maria raised her eyebrow before turning to the guest,

"We'll get straight to business then," Merlin smiled his boyish smile.

"Yes of course!" Maria answered, leading Merlin in to the house and talking about the vomiting and high temperatures. Sophia hesitated, turning her body to her home but wanting to wait awhile, to breath in the country air, she had so dearly missed, to absorb the surroundings of her home. Gwaine appeared at her side,

"Aren't you going in?" He whispered slowly, watching her eyes.

"You go in, I'll be just a second," Sophia replied after a while of looking at her feet.

"I'd like to walk in with you, Sophia,"

The statement hung in the air.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine,"

"Sophia stop looking at you're shoes and look at ME,"

Sophia slowly moved her gaze away from her shoes to look at Gwaine's handsome face.

"Probably a better view than you're boots," he smiled. Sophia nodded slowly, looking at Gwaine's lips.

"Why won't you go in,"

"I am," she stopped "going to"

"There's something else,"

"No,"

"Tell me, please"

"It's silly,"

"Sophia, for god sake tell me!"

….

"I'm scared," Sophia's voice came out as a whisper, so soft and helpless. Gwaine surprised by the side of Sophia , that was more ladylike. Instantly felt the need to protect her. He grabbed, her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest.

"Would you like to say why," Gwaine asked, his chin resting on her luscious auburn tresses,

"I don- No, I'm scared of the things that might happen," she muttered into his chest. Gwaine pushed her away gently, so that she was at arms length.

"Let's go inside,"

"One more minute,"

"No"

"Ok, you leave me no choice,"

"What- woah," And with that Gwaine, swooped Sophia up into his arms, carrying her into her home.

Gwaine looked around the room he had just entered. The room was big and you could see two rooms leading off, in one of them was Merlin leaning over a set of herbs.

"Put me down!" Sophia hissed, wriggling out of Gwaine's grasp.

"You're now in, might as well go and see your family," Sophia sighed at the remark and slowly walked into the now crowded room. In the far corner lay an older man in a dirty white shirt, breathing heavily for air. The other corner held a man shivering, under a series of thick blankets, used in winter even though it was the middle of July. Sophia's hands flew to her mouth and she ran to the older man, gripping hold of his sweaty hand and kissing it.

"Sophia, is that you my baby," the old man croaked.

"Yes, papa, I brought help."

"I knew you would," the man breathed a rugged breath before looking around at the two new strangers.

"Can you tell what they have?" Maria asked Merlin. Merlin nodded,

"It's a simple illness and can be cured, its just that we do not have the upper hand, we do not have much time."

"But they have been like this for at least 2 weeks,"

"Exactly, which means there bodies won't be able to take it much longer."

"Why do you need more time?" Sophia asked

"To make the cure, I need time." Merlin said, Looking at Robert "he is the younger therefor more stronger one, he will have more time, its your father Sophia,"

"Well then what are you doing talking, start making the cure," Sophia practically shouted, moving over to see her shivering brother and kissing him on the cheek. Maria followed Merlin and Gwaine out.

The day had been long. Merlin had started on the complicated medicine, whilst Sophia and Maria slaved away at the temperature changes of their father and brother. Gwaine went out to collect the wood and specific looking herbs Merlin had asked for. As night fell, the unfortunate sick men fell asleep with the help of some soothing concoction, Merlin had fabricated.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Merlin." Sophia said finally sitting down beside Gwaine who was gobbling down the stew Maria had made. Merlin looked up from the book he had been reading and smiled,

"I would have done the same, Sophia don't worry." Merlin smiled sadly, reaching for a green liquid in a flask, and turning to Maria who had just sat down beside her sister, "You must put this in the warmest place you have, tomorrow first thing you must pour equal amounts in a cup and tell you father and brother to take it all down in one go!"

"Are you sure it will work?" Maria said taking it and sniffing it.

"Yes,"

After Maria had but the flask in the stove and brought back the stew and bread for Merlin, she had explained the sleeping arrangements.

"Right in there, there are two beds, you can close the doors everything been set out for you," Maria yawned.

"We'll sleep at the tavern!" Gwaine exclaimed,

"Nonsense," Maria said looking at Sophia for support.

"Yes, you are here for free, the least we can do is give you a bed," Sophia slurred tiredly. Gwaine wrapped his right arm around her waist, squeezing her closer to him.

"What about you?" Merlin asked, looking around.

"Don't worry!" The two sisters exclaimed together. Gwaine smiled at the simultaneous burst,

"Very well, then thank you very much for this delicious meal but I must excuse myself." And with that Merlin was off in the room. Maria picked up the plates and walked over to clean up the final mess, leaving Gwaine and Sophia alone.

"Thank you for coming," Sophia whispered whilst leaning her head on her beloved shoulder.

"You're welcome," Gwaine said lowly smiling. If he hadn't come he thought he would have never fallen so brutally in love with her.

"You didn't have to,"

"Oh I did, I was intrigued by you,"

"I intrigued you," Sophia mused, lifting her head up and kissing his jaw line.

"I don't know how im going to sleep without you," Gwaine joked, "I had never slept so well in years, Sophia, I swear."

"Maybe, it's the beginning, Gwaine." Sophia said detaching herself from Gwaine and from the corner of her eyes, eyeing her sister who was bringing in extra pillows and duvets.

"Hopefully, but if it isn't I will kidnap you to come sleep with me and give me good dreams," Gwaine said getting up and pushing the table back so that there was more space for the sisters to sleep.

"You have nightmares!" Sophia gasped, putting her cool hand on his cheek.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor, instead of in your bed." Gwaine asked brushing the question away.

"Please, Gwaine tell me,"

"Do you want to swap?"

"No, my sister will make it as good as my bed, do you really have nightmares,"

"Yes, Sophia don't worry, it's a silly thing. We'll talk about it tomorrow." And with that Gwaine leant down. His lips touching Sophia's so tenderly but brief that it was over in less than 5 seconds,

"Good night, my lady"

"We'll talk tomorrow, Gwaine you won't get away, Goodnight." Sophia whispered, watching Gwaine walk slowly into the room and close the door. There was a silence and for a moment the only sound was the sound of adding an extra duvet to the floor, to lay on.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Maria finally blurted out. Lying down on her side, Sophia smiled,

"Everything, dear sister,"

Enjoyed it? Comments would be amazing along with alerts and favourites. The competition is on, sooo start guessing! Thank you so much for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Sophia started right from the fight. To the court, to the meeting of the Queen and the offer of being a Lady in Waiting, then there was the party but Sophia kept the kiss to herself. Then the journey but her interactions with Gwaine were private and pulled out of the story, Maria intently listened to.

"I don't know what to do, Maria,"

"You aren't thinking of saying no to the Queen's offer because frankly that is selfless," Maria whispered, pulling the fur cover so that it reached the sisters chins.

"I don't know,"

"What about Gwaine? What's happening there?" Maria smiled cheekily as Sophia who had been avoiding the question, blushed slightly.

"It's nothing,"

"It's not nothing," Maria tilted so that she was lying on her back, her blonde curls sprawled across the pillow, "I would cut an arm off, to be looked like that, it's like he is ready to jump and take any danger that comes in your way, and do you not realise how he says you're name, like it is sacred." Maria chuckled at the last statement,

"Well we might have shared a few kisses,"

"Oh trust me I know,"

"You do?"

"Yes, my baby there's a glow about you,"

"Stop joking,"

"No, it's true like you're his sun,"

"Shush, you're talking silly, Maria" Sophia whispered with a smile on her face. Maria laughed and Sophia joined in.

"I think we should all move to Camelot, it's not like there's anything here left for us, especially me! Connor, has said that he is moving away and were not getting married, so I won't be going with him,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Maria," Sophia said taking hold of her sisters warm hand and squeezing it, "trust me the men in Camelot are much better,"

"Oh, I'm so excited, a new life is what I need."

"Then it is what you will get," Sophia yawned.

"Goodnight my sister,"

"Goodnight my angel,"

In the other room, Gwaine was wide awake listening to the hushed female voices. He knew he shouldn't but he was having trouble sleeping with Merlin so quiet. They were both awake, they both knew it but there was still a silence,

"Can you tell me, now?" Gwaine whispered, hearing his name being mentioned in the other room.

" I promised, I would tell you after this is finished," Merlin replied lazily.

"Can I ask why?" Gwaine asked smelling the faint trace of Sophia, left on the pillow.

"Because, if you have a bad reaction, it will most definitely hurt Sophia and upset her and she doesn't need this right now, not with all her family problems." Merlin replied confidently. Gwaine surprised by the mention of Sophia, thought for a while.

"Fair enough," he replied,

"I will tell you," Merlin said, his voice trembling slightly.

"Thank you," Gwaine said after a while of calm silence.

"For what?" Merlin asked

"For being my first friend," Gwaine said smiling at himself,

"My pleasure, Gwaine, My pleasure." Merlin replied, smiling to himself.

The night dragged on, but by the time the moon was high up in the sky. Everyone had fallen asleep, even Gwaine who had struggled a bit. The morning came and Maria was up first. Letting Sophia sleep, knowing her night coming to the village must have been rough. Merlin was up second and he helped tend to the sick men. Gwaine got up finally, realising it had been his 2nd night in a row where he had not been hangover. Sophia stayed deeply asleep and when Gwaine walked into the room he couldn't help but not stare at her,

"Good morning Gwaine, There's fruit compote on the stove with bread and honey if you like." Maria said interrupting, Gwaine's thoughts on how beautiful Sophia looked.

"Good morning Oh, thank you," Gwaine murmured, smiling gratefully at Maria who was now crouched by Sophia, shaking her gently.

"Wake up sleepy head," Maria whispered, Sophia stirred slightly but took hold of the second pillow and threw it at Maria,

"Go away, I'm tired." Sophia slurred. Gwaine had filled his plate up with compote and taken a slice of bread. Maria got up and place her hands on her hips,

"Gwaine, I need to get water from the well, can you wake her up?" Maria said kicking her sister playfully and walking to the door.

"I'll get the water if you want, it'll be heavy," Gwaine said

"No, thank you, you'll probably get lost. Tell her the house is on fire or something," Maria said walking out the door. Gwaine smirked at her last comment and finished his breakfast.

"Hey, Sophia, wake up," Gwaine said, shaking her body duvet slightly, Sophia just rolled over.

"Go away," she slurred from under the pillow on her face. Gwaine lifted the pillow off her face, crouched down and kissed her soft plump lips, Sophia smiled and kissed Gwaine back.

"Let me sleep for 5 more minutes," Sophia said on his lips. Gwaine couldn't help but laugh at her persistence to stay in bed. Instead of getting up Sophia turned away, pulling the blanket up to her chin and turned away dozing off again. Gwaine stood for a while, watching her sleep. He then got the end of the blankets and swept It off her. Under the duvet, Sophia lay there in a shirt. Her tanned slim,bare legs showing.

"Gwaine," Sophia groaned, getting up and realising she was showing too much skin. Gwaine spun away, wishing he could caress her legs but knowing it may be to forward for her.

"I'm sorry," Gwaine whispered. He was shocked by his reaction, he had seen women's legs before, but why did these ones stir him so much. Sophia laughed behind him,

"I always was hard to get up,"

"Hmmm,"

"You can turn around, Gwaine," Sophia said after a while. When Gwaine turned he could only see her toes peeking out of the male robe she had donned.

"Don't be sorry," Sophia said, walking up to Gwaine and placing her hand in his hair, Gwaine wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and bending his head so that there foreheads were touching.

"You have beautiful legs," Sophia laughed at the remark and kissed his nose. Her lips found her way to his own and the air around them suddenly was very hot and stuffy. The kiss was zealous, like they yearned for each other, like they were each other's oxygen supply and without it there lover they would die. Gwaine's hands found their way up Sophia's tousled morning hair, pushing her head closer to his lips, he breathed her in. Kissing every bit of skin on her face he could reach, leaving a tingling sensation on her skin.

"We have to stop," Sophia gulped "My Father and brother are next door with Merlin," Sophia inhaled a shaky breath and smiled.

"We never start at the right time or spot," he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry,"

"Its not your fault, my love"

Merlin explained what was happening,

"There both sweating it out, after the cool baths, they'll be much better." Maria and Sophia smiled at Merlin

"How can I repay you?" Maria asked,

"No, paying. Just that Sophia comes back to Camelot." Merlin answered.

"Don't worry she will," Maria said.

It was then, that Robert came out of the room.

"Hey, Doc is it normal, my head feels light?" Robert asked, smiling over at his sisters,

"Yes, you've been vomiting for weeks, you need to gain you're strength by eating and drinking A LOT!"

"Whatever you say," he said, patting Merlin's shoulder, "thanks a lot, for everything."

"You're welcome,"

"Aren't you missing something?" Sophia smiled from the corner of the room.

"Nah," he said, walking over to his sister and lifting her up in his arms.

"How's, my baby sister?"

"How's my annoying brother?"

"I asked first," Robert said, placing his sister back on her feet and hugging her tight.

"Its been interesting," she murmured into her brothers chest, "you're squeezing me very tightly, Rob."

"Oh, sorry." He replied letting go of his sister and kissing Maria on the forehead.

"I don't know what we would do without you two," he exclaimed getting a bowl of stew. Merlin who was sat on the table, decided to let the family reunite without any strangers around. He slowly got up and headed for the door,

"You going somewhere?" Robert called out,

"Uh, yeah just going to find Gwaine," Merlin said quickly thinking on the spot

"Oh ok," Sophia replied, smiling at Merlin and watching him go.

"Are you going to tell me, how you got a knight and royal physician to help you,"

"He's more of a assistant,"

"It doesn't matter, they work with the royals!" Robert said watching the door.

"And,"

"How will we pay? And how did you get them to come?" Robert asked tired of the way his sister was dodging the question.

"It doesn't matter, you're better now!" Sophia, replied smiling at her brother. But Robert didn't believe it, suddenly he remembered Gwaine in the room when he was sick. He looked like a

"Oh dear god, Sophia did you give your innocence away for the help,"

"WHAT!" Both sisters cried, Maria's hand flew to her mouth,

"Robert!" Robert turned away from Maria's stare and faced Sophia who was glaring at her brother.

"Did you…" Robert struggled to find the words, "you know…" he said, gesturing to her body.

Sophia stood there dumbfounded,

"I'm glad you think so lowly of me!" she hissed and stormed off. What had given him that idea?

"See what you've done!" Maria shrieked, "Of course, she wouldn't do that, Sophia helped a boy…" Sophia stormed away from the house, till she couldn't hear Maria recounting the tale she had told her last night. Sophia followed an old path towards the fields, the sun was setting and the beautiful sky was a mixture of colours, the orange and yellow swirled into delightful patters. There were streaks of random golden pinks and greens; the sky was only this mesmerising in the country. Sophia hugged herself and carried on walking to the fields behind the village. It didn't take time for Sophia to finally reach the spot she had named hers. It wasn't much but it was her place. The big boulder that couldn't be moved was hidden behind a hedge. She remembered the sense of peace the alone space had given her all the times life had been hard on her. Her mother leaving their family for another man quickly flashed through her memory as she sat on the boulder. The boulder may bring back sad memories but it still brought back memories of Trey. Sophia's hands roamed around the rock searching for the two letters that had been carved. T and S.

… hope you enjoyed. Rate? Comment? Guess the age?


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, my dear beautiful readers I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in ages. Ive been in hospital and all, ENJOY the next chapter u deserve it!

"Sophia," A familiar voice called from behind the hedge, Sophia startled by the fact that someone had found her, froze.

"Sophia are you there?" Gwaine called again. Sophia smiled, Of course it would be Gwaine!

"Yes, I am." Sophia breathed in and peered behind the hedge "Hey,"

"Hello," Gwaine replied, sliding his arm around Sophia's waist.

"How did you find me?"

"I might have seen you storm off,"

"Oh,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gwaine murmured into Sophia's neck.

"I'd rather not," Sophia said, loving the flutter, Gwaine's hot breath was giving her

"Sophia, you can tell me anything," Gwaine lifted his head, staring into Sophia's eyes. Sophia tried to break away from the gaze,

"Well, I think you should ask my sister,"

"Your sister? Why?" Gwaine asked confused by the answer he had been given. Sophia sat back on the rock and fumbled with her fingers.

"Maybe it would be less embarrassing,"

"Embarrassing?" Gwaine asked a worried smile playing on his lips. Sophia sighed and made space for Gwaine to sit on the boulder with her. The two were silent as they watched the colourful sky set to a dimmer shade,

"I used to come here all the time," Sophia murmured, letting Gwaine take her hand.

"Sophia, don't dodge my question." He replied,

"I can't tell you,"

"Because you're going to be embarrassed?"

"Yes,"

"Just tell me, Sophia I promise I won't make you feel embarrassed,"

Sophia got up the boulder and looked at her hands,

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you must turn around and not talk about it after I'm done."

"I promise," Gwaine swiftly turned away from his beloved and bent his head.

"My brother…" She paused, breathing in "I'm just going to come out with it,"

"OK,"

"My brother didn't understand why a knight and royal physician would come help a poor family like mine, he thought," Sophia stopped and screamed in frustration,

"He thought what?"

"He thought you,"

"I what Sophia?"

"You know,"

There was a moment of silence as Gwaine tried to make sense of what Sophia was finding so hard to explain. He turned around to face a scarlet faced Sophia. It then clicked in his brain.

"Oh!" Was all Gwaine managed to say. Usually he would be able to turn something like this into a joke but seeing his flustered loved one, hurt him too deeply.

" You've gone red," Gwaine whispered as he placed his cool hands on Sophia's blazing red cheeks. The contact of his hands, slowed Sophia's heartbeat down but her eyes could still not meet his.

"What are you thinking?" Sophia whispered,

"That I would never do that,"

"Oh ok,"

"Can we change subject?"

"Of course," Gwaine said pulling Sophia on to his lap and slowly kissing her lips. The kiss was slow and the heartbeat Sophia had recently managed to return back to normal had suddenly started to accelerate. Sophia wasn't dressed in a dress like every girl Gwaine knew but a shirt, so it was easy for his comforting hands to find their way onto Sophia's bare skin. As soon as their skin made contact, the fire in Gwaine's chest that he had kept under control, blazed higher. And Gwaine had slowly move his lips away from Sophia's.

"What's wrong?" Sophia whispered, breathing slightly faster.

"Nothing," Gwaine whispered back barely kissing her neck but quickly pulling back. He sat there rigid, his legs closed together, but Sophia felt the muscles tense and nodded, a smile creeping on her face.

"Glad to know I make you feel so …manly?" Sophia murmured into Gwaine's ear. Gwaine smiled and shook his head,

"How do you know?"

"When you live in a small village word gets around,"

"Ok, should I be worried,"

"Worried?"

"That you aren't a virgin,"

A bubble of laughter escaped from Sophia's plump lips. Gwaine watched with a bemused expression, the fact that she laughed most probably meant she was one.

"I guess not," He said after a while. Sophia finally calmed down and leaned her head in the crook of Gwaine's neck. Gwaine kissed the top of her head and smelled her honey scent.

"You smell amazing," He crooned, Sophia smiled. She couldn't help it and tilted her head up to plant a delicate kiss on Gwaine's jawline; it soon turned to multiple kisses until Gwaine couldn't fight back and started kissing any bit of skin he could reach as she kissed his neck and face. After leaving a trail of hot breath on Sophia's neck he found her lips again and the electricity between there body flew. There was no stopping them and even as the evening chill began to start the two besotted were too entangled with each other to feel the cool air. Sophia wrapped her legs around Gwaine's waist and pulled herself forward so that their bodies were touching at every point. Gwaine's hands found Sophia's luxurious hair and hers found their way down his shirt.

"My God! Sophia!" A man voice said behind. The two love birds jumped apart and Sophia who looked like a wreck, tried to fix herself. The darkened sky made it harder for them to see each other but the messed up hair and carefree silhouette gave away the person's identity straight away.

"Trey?" Sophia asked half hiding behind Gwaine as she tried to control her irregular breathing. Gwaine tried not to smile at Sophia's awkward decision to hide behind him.

"I think, I'll come and see you tomorrow," Trey said, eyeing the man figure Sophia had hidden behind. There was a silence and Sophia realised that all 4 eyes were on her,

"Yeah, sure thing," And with that Trey had walked off feeling as though he had witnessed something he shouldn't have.

The cool air suddenly hit them, as they sat there admiring the stars that had finally come out.

"Who was that?" Gwaine asked, caressing Sophia's arm.

"My best friend," She whispered. Gwaine smiled, of course she wouldn't have a female best friend he had seen her fighting, but his smile soon vanished when he remembered the way his light eyes had been boring in to her.

"We go way back," She continued smiling. "First person to compliment me on my sword fighting, didn't compete with me to show off to his friends like all the other guys did to prove that they could beat a girl which by the way I proved the total opposite, he did it to help and teach me." She stopped and closed her eyes. Remembering the complicated issues which had arose when he had given her, her first real sword.

'_I love you, Sophia,' He muttered, to break the awkward silence we had never had before in our 12 years of friendship._

'_Don't joke' I replied, swinging my new birthday present. The sword glinted in the sunlight._

'_Sophia, why would I joke about something like that?' I stopped breathing, trying to focus on those 4 words he had just said._

'_Were only 16, we can't know what love is.' I replied, scared to meet his sea blue gaze._

'_But, I am most certain I feel it for you.' Trey whispered taking my now sweaty palm. I pulled away so fast, that the hurt in his eyes formed almost instantly._

'_How complicated will our friendship be now?' I muttered, feeling my first tear. I, Sophia de Bourg did not cry ever. Not even when my mum had left me and Maria had held me. Not even when Robert was unconscious after falling out of the maple tree. _

'_It won't,' He whispered reassuringly._

'_I can't love you more than a brother, Trey,' I murmured. 'It's not right,'. _

'_Fine,' he whispered. The hurt in his voice breaking my heart, he was my best friend, my only friend for 12 years AND I had lost him in one retched afternoon._

'_I'll leave,'_

'_What! NO! WHY?' I almost yelled._

'_It will be too complicated,'_

'_Please stay,' I barely whispered._

'_Good bye Sophia,' He said, slowly walking._


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Dear Readers, the competition to guess my age is still on but I'm guessing, you guys are not taking part? Hey enjoy the next bit,

The two had finally walked back to the house and parted there way for the evening. Sophia had avoided her brother's looks and helped her sister around the cottage whilst Gwaine and Merlin made plans for their journey back to Camelot.

Maria insisted they stay another day as the Village Party was happening the next day but Merlin had made his mind.

Gwaine gave Sophia one last longing smile just as he closed the door and when his head hit the pillow, he slept soundly. The nightmares that usually tormented him along with his head splitting hangovers wasn't there.

Sophia on the other hand who slept like a baby every day, had the worst night ever. She tossed and turned that even half way through the night her sister, got up and questioned whether she was sick,

"It's why, I don't mind sleeping with you. You usually don't move at all." Maria had whispered exhaustedly into the dark thick night air. Sophia had simply stated that she was fine, but even after Maria had started caressing her long locks, Sophia still couldn't sleep a blink. Images of the past flew through her mind like a fast series of images,

Trey comforting me after, mother had left. Trey listening as I taught him how to break out of a tight grip. Trey dancing with me at my first ever village festival. Us laughing. Us secretly eating the blueberry pie. Us sitting on our rock watching the sun set. Us hugging. Us running. Us pranking the other boring children.

The morning came just as Sophia had managed to finally close her heavy eyelids. Maria who was the first up to make breakfast and the meal for the men's journey noticed how dark Sophia's eyes were.

"You haven't slept a wink," Maria whispered, as Sophia sighed at the fact that the noise in the kitchen was keeping her awake.

"Hmm" Sophia murmured pulling the covers over her head as she saw her bedroom door open. Merlin walked in smiling brightly,

"The early bird catches the worm,"

"That's exactly the spirit," Maria replied, smiling back and locking her eyes with Merlin. There was a sudden silence as the two were entranced by each other. The silence was suddenly broken by a cleared throat. Gwaine's throat had been cleared. Sophia groaned underneath the covers, she probably looked like hell. She couldn't let Gwaine see her like that. The three people settled down for breakfast and started talking of the journey back to Camelot. Sophia breathed in thinking of how desperate she was to go back to the castle and start a new life. Her heavy eyelids didn't help and all she wanted to do was sleep but it wasn't possible with the noise and Gwaine and Merlin leaving that afternoon.

After a while of being under the duvet, Sophia started to find it hard to breathe and finally got up and ran to her room to get presentable.

"She didn't get any sleep and its very unusual for her," Sophia heard Maria say whilst she quickly fingered a fishtail plait. Grabbing a lilac tunic and black pair of trousers, Sophia started to fiddle with her sisters toiletries. Her eyes felt horrible and she knew her sister had a sort of ointment for bad nights, after a while of finding nothing Sophia gave up and rushed out of the room, barely glancing at her brother in the room.

"I'm going out," she barely murmured. Maria raised her intelligent blue eyes and quickly followed the agitated Sophia, picking a piece of bread.

"Sophia," Maria called out, Sophia turned around her green eyes surrounded by dark circles and her usual pink cheeks as pale as chalk.

"Are you sick?" Maria said, reaching her hand to feel her sisters forehead. Sophia quickly dodged the hand, roughly pushing it away.

"I'm fine," She hissed making her way to the gate.

"No, you are not and don't you dare use that tone on me!" Maria said, grabbing Sophia's arm.

"I'm sorry," She murmured back, looking towards the cottage where Gwaine and Robert where having a decent conversation.

"You're forgiven, but you need to tell me what's going on!" Maria exclaimed.

"Nothing."

"Somehow I don't believe that," There was a silence.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere,"

"I know when you're lying, Sophia,"

"I'll tell you when I come back," Sophia sighed, already escaping from her sister's grasp.

The walk to his house was so familiar, Sophia thought as she quickly made her way to the cottage that had been isolated for years now. Sophia thought back at the time Trey's mother had died, leaving him alone in the world. His father had left when he was a baby and so that was it, him and the house. He had to get a job, sell half of the things, but never the house. Sophia knocked on the door, holding her breath. There was a rattle behind the door and then it opened.

"Hello, Trey." Sophia barely whispered, smiling, as his messy haired, sparkling blue eyes faced popped out behind the door.

"Hey," He smiled back. There was a silence.

"You gonna let me in?" Sophia joked, Trey nodded opening the door to reveal the practically bare house. There was light flooding in everywhere showing the dust, the bed was in the middle where a small table stood with two chairs. Sophia smiled at the bareness of the room.

"Soo," Trey started, making his bed, "What brings you here?" then sitting on it.

"I wanted to see you,"

Trey merely nodded. The silence fell upon the room heavily.

"It's been 4 years,"

"I'm sorry Sophia, I thought…" he paused.

"Go on," she urged, twisting her fingers.

"I thought leaving would make me stop loving you," he whispered. Sophia's breath caught.

"But just seeing you again brought back pain full memories and you were with another guy." He whispered the last bit as if it pained him. Sophia breathed in heavily, tilting her head and trying to stop the tears.

"Does this mean, you don't want to be friends anymore," Sophia coughed out,

"I can't be your friend until I've moved on," he replied looking to the floor.

"I see,"

"No, Sophia you don't with you I will always want more. It's better for the both of us, safer for you, better for me!" Trey explained. Sophia nodded,

"I always loved you as a brother," She said opening the door and getting out into the fresh air. The walk back home took longer, as Sophia went behind the houses, through the field. The thought of seeing her best friend again but losing him straight away killed her, Sophia finally arrived back to her cottage to see a Merlin and Gwaine talking with her father.

"You look better," Maria remarked as she passed me. The fresh air had given my cheeks there colour back but the dark circles were still there.

"Hello, beautiful," Father said, kissing Sophia on the cheek.

"Morning papa,"

"So, these two gentlemen have been telling me about your Camelot experience,"

"Oh," was all Sophia managed to say.

"Camelot was where my cousin lived when I was younger, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my days there."

"Seriously?" Maria asked, "You're saying we should go!" sitting down slightly closer than appropriate to Merlin.

" Well, if out girl has an amazing opportunity like that, I refuse to get in to her way. Maria you can do whatever you like because Robert is staying here."

"Oh, so it's all settled?" Sophia asked surprised by her father's positivness.

"Yes, my darling!"

So, to Sophia's astonishment, it was all planned. Merlin and Gwaine would leave and arrange a transport for the De Bourgs to come to Camelot. It soon struck noon and it was time for them to leave, Sophia helped Gwaine and Merlin to take their supplies. Quickly running ahead to catch up with Merlin.

"I think you should tell him," Sophia whispered.

"I will,"

"He has to know before I arrive at Camelot!" Sophia said,

"He will, now go say goodbye to him."

Sophia smiled, "Thank you for everything!" The two shared a quick hug and Sophia ran to a grinning Gwaine carrying a pile of food.

"Does the knight need help carrying food?"

"Nah!"

Sophia laughed and helped him tie the supplies to the horse.

"Tell your sister thank you from us," Gwaine said, pulling Sophia by the waist towards him.

"Will do," She said whispered on his mouth. The two stood breathing each other in, their lips millimetres away, there was suddenly no air for them to take in and they were each other's oxygen supply. The kiss was slow their lips tasting each other, making it last. But soon there passion over took them and it became a deep kiss. They finally came up for the real air and Gwaine kissed Sophia's cheek,

"I have to let go of you now, or else I won't be able to after" Gwaine groaned into Sophia's ear.

"You'll see me soon," Sophia sighed sadly. Gwaine looked up to her face suddenly noticing the deepness in her eyes. His smile vanished and Sophia registered,

"Are you-"

"I'm fine! Honestly," she interrupted trying to smile but Gwaine's thumb reached for her bottom lip.

"No, there's something." His hand cradled her head.

"I'm fine!"

"Don't lie to me, tell me Sophia or else I'll worry for the whole time,"

"How do you know I'm lying?" Sophia questioned her hand finding his.

"I see it in your eyes, now tell me!"

"It's just seeing Trey after such a long time and him not wanting to be my friend that's all, its silly!" Sophia quickly said missing out everything. Gwaine raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"I love you, Sophia."

"I love you too, Gwaine" Sophia exhaled in relief as he didn't press on the matter. They shared another quick sweet kiss and Gwaine climbed his horse. Sophia walked to the house, explained something about a nap and collapsed on her bed. Breathing in a faint smell of forest tree's and laughter. Gwaine's scent.

Gwaine hadn't felt this good in years. The feeling of being sober,

"You do realise that I've been sober for the four nights I've met Sophia,"

"A changed man!" Merlin exclaimed,

"Maybe so," Gwaine chuckled. The two chatted about everything, and then they stopped. Riding on silently,

"I have magic," Merlin said normally. Gwaine stopped his horse,

"Wait! What!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Magic,"

"WOW, Magic!"

"Yes, magic ring any bells?"

"Does clot pole know about this?"

"Hey, only I get to call him clot pole and No obviously he doesn't!" Merlin said, stopping his horse.

"Wow!" Gwaine only managed to laugh out!

"The blabbering fool is speechless," Merlin said to himself.

"That's great!" Gwaine said not registering the cuss.

"Well, not living with it in Camelot,"

"I guess not!" Gwaine said, "Wait did you call me blabbering fool," Gwaine asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think it mattered seeing as we're talking about your best friend having magic,"

"Tell me more" Gwaine said, his surprised smile plastered on his face.

So was how Gwaine reacted expected or a surprise? Hoped u enjoyed, age guessing is still on and comments and alerts are greatly appreciated (hint hint).


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you, for the comments and likes. Its lovely. Next part…... Compitition is still on

4 days later.

Sophia's neck was stiff. She would have rather come to Camelot on horseback than in a cooped up carriage.

"Wow, I can get used to a home like this," Father laughed as he gawped at Camelot, Sophia smiled and shook her head facing her sister who was looking towards the group of Knights working out. It wasn't before long when Gwen came out to meet the newcomers,

"Sophia, sweetheart you don't know how pleased I am you're going to be by my side," Guinevere beamed as she took in the family. The introductions were made rapidly, Father quickly grew to love Gwen as he's own with one look. Maria on the other hand was slightly cold with Gwen, who only Sophia saw.

Gwen called servants to show everyone to their new rooms and then grabbed Sophia aside,

"Oh, you missed the first kicks," She sighed.

"I'm sorry," Sophia replied, looking around.

"The kings and some close knights went for a day of hunting," Gwen rolled her eyes,

"Oh," Relief flooded through Sophia, all her worried of Gwaine having moved on subsided for the while.

"You really don't have to worry about Gwaine," Gwen said sitting down on her cushioned daybed,

"I don't worry about Gwaine," Sophia replied too fast to be convincing. Gwen just sighed and smiled.

"I would think otherwise,"

"Why?" Sophia asked, was she really that obvious.

"It's just that ever since that day in the court, Gwaine's been sober."

"And that's not normal?" Sophia asked,

"Well not really, Gwaine would be known as the party knight," Gwen said, popping a grape into her mouth.

"Oh, it's probably just a coincidence," Sophia replied trying to start another subject.

"Whatever you say," Gwen smiled secretly.

"So, what do I need to do as your first lady in waiting," Sophia asked,

"Well, this is all your choice but I have been thinking of the jobs you could do," Gwen stopped and pulled out a folded piece of paper from her simple peach dress. The pocket must have been hard to find as the chiffon material was in folds from the bottom of the bust and down, it covered the baby bump perfectly, yet matched Gwen's complexion perfectly.

"Well, there's the nursery that needs to be done and I want to design it myself, make it the best place for my child so I will need help."

"That would be fun," Sophia remarked 'imagine all the resources that would be used'.

"Great!" She beamed ticking the list, "there is also a feast I want to hold for the villagers, its to celebrate the birth of my child, so that would take a lot of working out."

"Of course, you know I'll do everything on the list." Sophia smiled at the fact that her life would be busy and full of things to do.

"You will?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, of course, why not?"

"Oh, it feels so great to have a friend and partner like you,"

"I would do most of the things on the list my self but as this monster," she smiled adoringly at her stomach "gets bigger, he or she make it nearly impossible for me to stand too long."

"Totally understandable,"

Gwen passed over the list and laid her head back. Sophia looked at the list,

.Help with the nursery decoration

. Organising the feast (food, music and set up)

.Attend the court conferences with me,

.Write out any letters or notes that should be done,

.help me decide which events to attend and not to

.To start a new regular festival in the town of Camelot

.Help me decide my clothes for big parties

.so on…

Sophia looked up beaming,

"Are you sure you want to give me all this responsibility?" Sophia asked,

"Not if you don't want it!" she quickly, " I will completely understand if you don't want to do this!"

"No, no I'd love to do all this, all this confidence in me is so nice," Sophia said feeling her heart explode.

"Its my pleasure," Gwen whispered.

There was a sudden sound down in the courtyard. The horses neighed and the men laughed loudly.

"Ah, there back!" she smiled as she gently got up from her seat and headed for the double windows which lead to a balcony. Sophia stood just behind the door not knowing whether she should go out,

"Good day, to you my lovely," The king shouted, looking up at his wife proudly.

"How was the hunt?" she called out, smiling at her husband.

"We'll tell you all about it," Elyan shouted, breaking up the romantic feel of the women being on the balcony and the man reaching for her below.

"I'm just going to go," Sophia decided to comment, Gwen turned away from the men and looked at Sophia,

"Of course, you must be exhausted, do whatever you please this is you're home and tell your family that as well." Gwen said.

"Thank you," Sophia said, walking out of the room and towards a servant to ask where she would be staying.

"I Still think, I got the biggest deer," Gwaine declared.

"Are you mad? I got it!" Elyan said, "But it's ok ill share some of the credit at the dinner tonight!"

"No, no listen mate, you are mistaking me for Leon, I don't take half," Gwaine replied putting his arm over Elyan's shoulder.

"Nah, it's that or nothing, "Elyan replied laughing

"No! I got the biggest deer, end of story," Percival exclaimed, the two quarrelling knights looked at each other and at the big knight's muscles.

"Yeah, sure" They both replied, smiling.

"Scary cats," Merlin laughed walking past holding the catch of the day. Gwaine watched as Merlin struggled to keep the massive deer in the air, just to think he thought Merlin could use his magic to carry that.

"All right girls you can have the rest of the day off," Arthur called out, breaking Gwaine out of his thoughts on magic. Lately he had been thinking about the magic a lot.

"Oh, how he is the most graceful and amazing king," Merlin replied. Leon patted his shoulder walking away, they all knew what was coming.

"Not you, Merlin!" Arthur smiled cheekily, "I have a few jobs for you after you clean out the stables,"

"It was too good to be true," He muttered,

"It wasn't directed to you, mate." Elyan smiled sadly.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and headed inside.

Gwaine decided that the tavern was a bad idea and so instead he headed for his bed chamber. And decided to open the letter Arthur had given each knight last night,

"Right you lot, I'm not going to go into details but you're all going to get an envelope," Arthur waved around a bunch of envelopes he held, "Open it when you have free time, there's a lot to read." He finally handed the letter to Leon, Elyan, Percival and me.

"Don't I get one,"

"Shut up Merlin" Arthur said shaking his head.

"I don't think you'll have time to open it because we have training in 5 minutes," Arthur then said. The knights and I were all curious of what the letter held, but Merlin came round taking the letters back.

"I'll put them in your rooms," He whispered.

"Do you know what is in them?" I asked, reluctantly giving the letter to him.

"Of course, but all I'm saying is that Arthur shouldn't be the one you thank, it's Gwen who came up with it."

"It seems like Arthur's nervous for us to open them around him," Leon commented.

INSIDE IT READ…

Please comment or do whatever you like. I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

Okie dokie, well no one has yet got my age right. Surprising, looool, but there was one person who was close. As my story has only about 5 more chapters if no one guesses it correctly then ill send the next 4 chapter prize to that person. ANYWHOOOO HOPE U LIKE! Its kinda short btw…

Gwaine ripped the envelope open. Inside was a letter,

"You Gwaine, one of my closest Knights of Camelot is given the property of East side Camelot fields and Northlanger mansion." Gwaine laughed out and carried on reading. The letter went on about his duties as new Lords and what he should do if he didn't want the title. All of a sudden the door behind him silently shut. Gwaine senses were stronger as his life before a knight had always been standing on his tip toes. Always on the look out of the people he had offended when he was drunk. His hand automatically, reached for the hilt of his sword. Gwaine pretended as though nothing had happened, as though there had been no sound. Stepping towards his desk he looked at the mirror, spying the back of the room. There was nothing but a slight waver of the curtain. Either this person was an amateur or he was imagining something. The irritated knight just looked back down at the pages in his hand,

"Hello, Gwaine," A cheerful voice said from behind him. Gwaine immediately dropped the letters and turned around to find a rosy cheeked Sophia, her hair was tied up messily at the back, leaving a few shorter curls to frame her beautiful face. The green tunic she wore accentuated her curved waist. Within a second the two had closed the space between them and were in each other's arms. Gwaine breathed in her sweet earthy scent before finding her lips,

The kiss was what Sophia had been hoping for. If there had been any worries she had had whilst they were separated. The kiss said otherwise. His yearning for her was all in his lips and hand in that moment. Sophia kissed him, the fiery flame inside her wanting more. The heat of her body pressed against his was uncomfortably not enough. She wanted more. He wanted more. Her hand interlaced into his brown soft hair, whilst his hand pushed her body against his hard one. The feelings she made him feel wasn't normal he thought as his tongue traced hers. Her knee's grew weak as his hot breath made her feel too light in the inside to be usual . His other hand found the lush hair he loved so much. The two broke apart, breathing heavily.

"God, I've missed you," Gwaine groaned, kissing her forehead.

"Me too," Sophia whispered, still trying to control her heart beat.

"How long have you been back?" Gwaine murmured into her hair.

"Not long,"

"Did you see me come back?" he asked huskily, she nodded. "Why didn't you come give me this special hello," he grinned. Sophia smiled,

"No one, well not everyone knows about us,"

"Well shouldn't we change that?" Gwaine said leading Sophia to a sofa seat. He sat down and kissing her hand longingly pulled her to join him.

"Gwaine," Sophia nearly whined, Gwaine smiled at her tone.

"What is it?"

"What do we get out of making this relationship public? What if this relationship doesn't work?"

"Noo, It will work because I can't get enough of your laugh, and smell and hair, and I love you" he said kissing her palm and fingers. The last 3 words swelled Sophia's heart.

"I hope so, I really do," Sophia said kissing Gwaine's jaw and leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you too," she whispered closing her eyes.

It wasn't long before soft snoring was filling the room and Gwaine was smiling and gazing lovingly at his beloved head then resting on his laps.

Sudden thoughts of watching her sleep every night filled his head. How he could be sure that none of the nightmares would haunt his dreams with an angel lying beside him. But that would mean, he would have to marry Sophia, it's not that he didn't want to. Gwaine just had never imagined.., settling down. Gwaine had never imagined being the first to settle down out of the knights.

"To love," he whispered, as he did now. His head started to ache; he wanted no, he needed Sophia! Now that she was here, he could never let her go. But Sophia was different, unique. She wasn't the type of girl with the idea of starting a family; he could see that she was different. Gwaine remembered the night they had first kisses, what had she said?

"It's unfair, that each gender is given specific posts. A woman must cook, whilst a man must catch the food. A man must work, whilst the lady looks after the children that in fact the both of them made, shouldn't It be a shared responsibility."

She didn't want that kind of life, where she did nothing much. Sophia opened her eyes, her face surprised, but when she saw Gwaine looking at her she smiled. Her face glowing. That's when Gwaine knew.

The next day…

U liked? SOMETHING BIG IS HAPPENING NEXT CHAPTER, ive been waiting for that chapter for ages sooo stay tuned? Does that make sense? Hmmm maybe not, anyway im going to go and play with my Ferrero rochers…mmmm how yummy!


	15. Chapter 15

Gwaine looked at the ring down on his neck. It would have to do he thought, he carefully slipped the thread off his head and untied the knot letting the silver ring fall into his palm. He grinned, placing the ring into a velvet box he had brought on an earlier expedition to keep the ring.

Clicking the box close, Gwaine skipped out the room heading to a room, Merlin had shown him. The walk was long and the room was a utter mess, cobwebs and dust filled the room. It had boxes and crates lying about, Gwaine took a deep breath,

"This is going to take a long time," he muttered moving near the dirty window.

Sophia had been watching after Gwen all morning. It was a scary thing to be in charge of keeping the Queen of Camelot on check with the future heir.

"My wife has a umm special liking to you," Arthur started smiling, his blue eyes alight, " I can't always be there with her but when im not… look after her," Arthur stopped swallowing slowly, " If anything happened to her or the baby, I really don't know what I would do,"

The thing was Gwen wasn't easy to keep still, she did try. But being a late servant meant she had to be busy if she could and that would mean a lot of walking around the castle.

"Oh," Gwen nearly screamed. Sophia spun and ran towards the swollen women,

"Is the baby coming," She shrieked,

"No false alarm," Gwen sighed, rubbing her belly " You must stop worrying mummy like that!" Gwen cooed to her swollen abdomen. Sophia laughed,

"Would you like the number?"

"The number of what?" Gwen asked her thin eyebrows scrunched togather.

"Of false alarms," Sophia smiled. Gwen mouth made an o,

"Would the number be embarrassing?" she asked,

"If more than 5 since the morning is, then yes,"

"Oh, dear," Gwen said, " I'm sorry if you keep having heart attacks,"

Sophia smiled, folding the letter she had been writing for Guinevere, "Well, at least when the little monster inside you is really coming I will be prepared!" she joked, sealing the letter with the Camelot wax sign.

" I suppose so," Gwen mumbled. Her mood had been varying from bubbly to sad. There was a silence in the room as the two continued with there jobs. Sophia cleaning the desk and writing letters and Gwen talking with her un born child.

"Who's a good baby? Yes, you are my dear!" Gwen giggled. Sophia raised her eyebrows smiling slightly but the face didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't give me that look, Soph!" Gwen laughed. Sophia looked at her innocently,

"I do not know what her highness speaks off!"

"I see why Gwaine likes you so much!" Gwen replied, Sophia coughed going red slightly.

"Gaius said that a mothers voice is the most comforting sound for a unborn baby, the poor thing must be bored inside,"

Sophia laughed, she hadn't thought of that!

"What of the fathers voice?" Sophia asked, " Is that not important,"

"Oh it is," She giggled a slight blush creeping at her olive cheeks, " But daddy says things only mummy wants to hear!" she laughed slightly, winking at the shocked Sophia, who then turned around shaking her head and smiling.

There was a knock on the door and Gwaine walked in, smiling.

"So the rumours are true, Gwen is in fact going crazy!" He remarked straight away on seeing the queen speak to her stomache,

"Crazy! Me ! Darling look at you two!" she remarked back, smiling like a kid getting the right answer and being praised. Sophia felt Gwaine's eyes laugh at her as she flustered slightly at the comment.

"I've come to take you're companion away," he asked "and I politely ask if I could."

" Go ahead, then." She replied.

"OH, how she is soo kind!" Gwaine winked, taking Sophia's hand,

"At least I can talk to my child without receiving any looks,"

The walk t wherever Gwaine was taking Sophia was long.

" Where are you taking me," Sophia asked for the 5th time.

"Just wait, my you are impatient, it's a surprise!"

Gwaine hadn't let go of Sophia's hands, enjoying the feel of her soft and warmness.

"Were here!" He whispered, stopping in front of a small door which looked like it hadn't been well kept after. Infact the whole corridor in which Gwaine had pulled Sophia in to looked quite… isolated.

"Should I be worried," Sophia muttered a small smile playing on her lips! She enjoyed the feel of not knowing what was coming next and experiencing it with Gwaine.

" Close you're eye's" He urged, letting go of her hand to wrap both of his hands on her face.

"Now, I am definetly worried!"

"Don't be" he whispered, his hot breath in her ear, sending tingles down her body. The door was kicked upon by Gwaine who gently pushed Sophia in,

"At three.1"

"2"

"3"

Gwaine lifted his hand, kicking the door closed. In front of Sophia was array of silk cushions and cloths, on the side there were sweets and cakes. Sophia smiled at the candles around everywhere, leaving a slight smell of herbs and sweetness. Sophia barley glanced at the side to see the boxes covered in a white sheet.

Gwaine pulled her towards the scene of delicate beauty, dropping down to one knee.

"I don't know really what to do but I know what I feel!" Gwaine started his voice deep with emotion, Sophia stood speechless and mindless, Gwaine took that as his queue to continue,

"Gah, I never thought I would be the first knight to marry or even marry at all, if I did it would be a good marriage but know with you Sophia, I know that every day would be an adventure. Every day without you legally is a waste. What's the point of waiting? When I can be with you! I love you with all my heart Sophia de Bourg, So could you please do me the honour of being my wife?" Gwaine finished by producing the velvet blue box out of his pocket and showing the ring. Sophia, couldn't find words and a tear escaped her eyes, she wiped it away vigourisly! Gwaine stood up unsure,

"What is it? Was it my proposal," he asked the hurt evidence in his voice,

"No no no, it was beautiful!" she croaked, "of course I'll marry you!" she threw her arms around his neck, her lips connecting with his. The electricity between their lips was brief, as Gwaine pulled away.

"Why did you cry?" he asked his hand stroking her cheek,

"I, uh was just so shocked by your words," she whispered back leaning her cheek into his hand. Gwaine smiled pulling the ring out trembling and placing it on her hand.

"I know it's nothing majorly beautiful," he started, but Sophia was looking down at the silver band in amazement, he had given her the thing she had never seen him without.

"But for the wedding ill get you something wonderful,"

"Shut up, its perfect!" she exclaimed her hand finding its way into his hair, whilst his on her waist. He pulled her forward.

"It was my mothers, and it's the only thing I have of hers, but now that I get to see it on you, I know that I am the luckiest man alive," he whispered hotly, in between kisses on Sophia's face.

"And I the women," she said before her lips covered his. There fuelled passion from the events just made it hard for them to go slow with the kiss, it went everywhere. Their breaths were loud as they explored each other's bodies. Gwaine kissed every inch of skin he could reach, making sure to have marked her. Their hands enjoyed the feel of each other, Gwaine running his hands over her soft beautiful body, leaving a burning tickle all over Sophia to which she hated but loved at the same time. Pulling him closer Sophia made sure that every part of their body touched as he made loved to her. His mouth covered hers, making her relax into his tough arms as he muffled her slight strangeness to the situation,

"Should I stop?" he murmured, watching her beautiful scrunched up face,

"I'll kill you if you do," she hissed, relaxing slightly. Gwaine chuckled slightly as he kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear, whilst Sophia massaged her hands into his tousled hair and toned body which she loved.

"Gosh, I love you," she murmured, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yet, you do not know how much I love you," he teased back, breathing her scent in, and tracing patterns on her hand with his fingers.

"I guess we should leave," Sophia said, through a chocolate delice that Gwaine had popped in to her mouth.

"I guess we should, but when we're married, no one will see us," he whispered naughtily in her ear. Sophia burst out laughing, pulling her hair into a knotted pony tail and pulling her beige dress on.

"Now, that I have made love with you, I will not sleep!" Gwaine murmured mostly to him self. Sophia laughed as she fixed her brown belt above her waist.

"You, should not laugh as this is the only thing you'll probably think about," he smiled slyly.

"Maybe," she replied. Lifting her skirts to put on her boots showing more leg than necessary,

"You will be the death of me, " Gwaine groaned, bending down to tie the lace and kiss up the leg.

When the two love birds finally left the room, blowing out the candles. The castle was silent. It wasn't noticed by them as they flirted with each other, but as soon as a servant passed them both she stopped,

"What is it?" Sophia asked flushing, thinking the servant could notice she had lost her virginity.

"My lady, my lord" she bowed very fast, " everyone has been looking all over for you," Sophia froze,

"why? Nothings wrong is it!"

"My lady, the queen has gone into labour,"


	16. Chapter 16

Gwaine and Sophia looked at one another before Sophia slapped her self. The two sprinted to the royal chambers, it suddenly became very apparent to why it was so silent, everyone was crowded at the end of the corridor biting there nails.

" Oh lord!" Gwaine whispered, Sophia ran past the crowd of servants and arrived at the big doors where the main knights sat and merlin sat waiting. As soon as they saw Sophia with Gwaine they smiled slightly.

"There you are!" Elyan shouted, "Where were you! Never mind just get inside," he said knocking on the door and pushing Sophia in the moment the door opened a centimetre.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG" Gwen screamed, squirming. Arthur held her hand beside the bed his face worried.

"OH MY GOD! WHEN WE ARE DONE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gwen screamed, when she saw my face. I ran to her side grabbing her other hand,

"You can kill me after having this baby," Sophia said, gripping Gwen's hand tight. Arthur barely looked anywhere else then his wifes face,

"C'mon my beautiful wife you can do it!" he whispered so lovingly it was only meant for her ears. Gaius ran back into the room his face so deathly sad,

"My lord, I have very bad news," he said.

"What is it!" Arthur growled, still looking at his wife,

"The baby isn't going to make it,"

The room suddenly was quite. The heavy breathing and screams came to a halt and Gwen just froze.

"What do you mean!" Arthur shouted,

"Its too early, he's not fully-" Gaius wavered

"NO! NO! YOU HAVE TO BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING!" Arthur shouted.

Gwen started shaking, tears falling down her sweaty face,

"My baby," she sobbed, her head lolling backwards. Arthur turned to face her,

"We'll find a way through it," He whispered,

Sophia stepped away watching Gaius, who looked like death it self. The old man backed away searching furiously in the page of the book he was holding. Sophia shook her head.

No Gwen was soo kind, she didn't deserve that! If nature can't save the baby,

"Merlin!" She shouted. In normal circumstances people would have heard her and raised there brows, but Arthur was to busy trying to control the depressed Gwen. Tears continued to flow, wetting her bed cloth and face,

Gaius looked up,

"You know?" He whispered

"His magic won't it help!," I whispered trying to not get over heard by Arthur.

"Yes, yes but …" Sophia ran out the room, towards the door. Her eyes frantically searched for the boy with the red neckerchief, the loyal friends all looked up as Sophia pulled Merlin to the side.

"You have to use you're magic!"

"I can't"

"There baby is going to die!" Sophia nearly screamed, the knights all looked up.

"What do you mean," Leon asked, Sophia exclaimed quickly what she knew before turning back to Merlin.

"Isn't there a worthier cause to let them know of you're power!" Sophia whispered silently as Gwaine walked over to her.

"C'mon man, you know how much you're gonna regret it!" Gwaine said,

"You know?" Sophia asked but quickly turned away remembering there were important things to be dealt with.

"You're right," he said, shaking his head.

He quickly whispered in my ear his plan to get Arthur out,

" You'll have to tell him," Gwaine said, Merlin looked unsure

"Why not show him," Gwaine and Sophia both said. Merlin nodded, remembering the day Nimeuh had died and he'd been given the power over death and life,

The doors opened and the wrecked Gwen lay sobbing, Arthur had a few tears in his eyes as he held her hand to his heart. The miserable picture must have hit a button in Merlin as he quickly ran over to Gaius explaining what he had to do. Gaius nodded solemnly, turning his head to Gwen,

"You have to get it out," he whispered. Gwen nodded through her tears and started to push. Sophia ran to her side, wiping her sweaty face with the white cloth. Lifting her hair out of the way and holding her hand tightly.

Merlin was barely acknowledged but when he started his spell, Arthur looked up!

"What's he doing!" he shouted.

"Saving you're child," Gaius ordered angrily, Arthur looked uncertain but as soon as Gwen's shouting stopped and her breathing reached normal again he focused his attention on his wife. Merlin continued oblivious to the fact that all Arthur was thinking was, Merlin a wizard?

The wind entered, sending a chill throughout the room. It wasn't long before there were quiet sounds of a baby crying. Gwen shocked by the sound of her baby, stared at it in awe, whilst Arthur shocked by the baby's appearance and the revelation of Merlin, froze.

Sophia ran over to Guinevere's side, covering the baby awkwardly and handing her, her child. Arthur glanced at Merlin before looking down at his child,

"He's real?" he asked,

"Yes," Was all Merlin muttered.

"Thank you," Gwen cried, cuddling the child, whilst Arthur stroked its cheek. Merlin took his queue to leave the room along with everyone else,

"Merlin," Arthur barely whispered. Merlin spun around. "Thank you,"

Merlin nodded, trying to walk away away before anything else to change the gentle mood could be said,

"We still have to talk," Arthur said, before Merlin closed the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Please don't kill me? I know its been long and im very sowwy…enjoy!

Merlin didn't know anything anymore. He was mentally tired. The spell had drained him and as soon as he got to his room, he fell asleep dreaming of horrible things that would happen next in his future. His first dream was of his neckerchief covered in blood, then it moved on to him stuck in the middle of nowhere, crying for help but then lastly it turned to Arthur crying as he swung his sword.

Sweat covered Merlin's face as he jumped up. _ Again. Why? Again. Its been the third night. _He slowly got out of bed, dressing his self slowly. It'd been three days since Merlin had not seen Arthur. The longest time he'd been away from Arthur in a long time. He understood that the king had now a new heir to look after but the long wait to find out his fate was slowly killing him. Merlin slowly opened the door. _What would_ _I do today? Gaius hardly gave me any chores, he just felt sorry for me. I didn't need pity, I wanted answers from Arthur._

"And he is awake, hallelujah." Arthur's annoying voice, filled Merlins ears. The king of Camelot sat on the bench, flicking through Gaius's book. The unexpected voice scared Merlin and he tripped backwards falling to the ground.

"Have three days of no work numbed your senses?" he smirked. Merlin coughed, getting up and dusting himself off.

"What you doing here?" Merlin asked, stuck for words.

"I think you know," Arthur replied his smirk fading.

"C'mon Gwaine, just take off the blindfold!" Sophia laughed her lips pursed. Gwaine chuckled behind her.

"Not yet," he said opening the carved front wooden door. Sophia's right hand flew to her face but Gwaine caught it in both of his and kissed it tenderly.

"Be paitent, my love." He chuckled, guiding her into the massive house by the waist.

"Now?" she groaned. Gwaine moved his hand to untie the thick ribbon from around her eyes.

"A mansion?"

Gwaine smiled, "Our mansion,"

Sophia's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Well you didn't think we'd stay in the castle for the rest of our lives?" He grinned, taking her hands and guiding her to look around. The Camelot crest hung in the middle of the entry hall and beside was an empty picture frame with a piece of paper saying 'to be filled with a portrait of Lord Gwaine'.

Sophia paused, "WAIT!... you're a lord? Since when?"

"Only recently,"

"I didn't even know!" she crossed her arms, failing in her façade of being upset with her fiancé. Gwaine stepped behind her, wrapping his toned arms around her lifting her up.

"What you doing? Put me down, im supposed to be angry at you," she giggled. Gwaine nuzzled his face into her neck, knowing that she would moan in response.

"How about a tour of the bedrooms?" she whispered.

"What about the rest of our new house?" he smiled liking her idea much better.

"We have the rest of our lives to look around!" she said covering his mouth with her own.

"I don't understand, Merlin, I really don't. Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur whispered, sadly. Merlin sat a fair distance away from the king, just for precautions.

"Its banned." Merlin replied simply.

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" Arthur replied his face reddening from anger and confusion. Merlin put his hand up. For once he was in control.

"I guess I owe you more," Merlin swallowed.

"You don't say,"

Merlin ignored his comment, " If you want everything and all the truth, you don't get to comment!" Arthur nodded sensing the seriousness of his man servants tone. The feeling he got from Merlin was the one of when he saw him in a different light, the light were Merlin was wise and full of wisdom. More than he could ever be as a man.

"I was born with magic, you remember the last dragon lord we went to find…well he was my father. When I arrived at Camelot, I didn't want anything to do with you but I found out that our destiny's were entwined," Merlin put his fingers up and rolled his eyes, " trust me when I say the amount of times I didn't believe the dragons rubbish is more times than you've called me useless." Arthur brows furrowed his mouth opened to say something but Merlin quickly interrupted him,

"Yes, the dragon you 'killed', he helped me save you many times."

"You havnt saved me!" Arthur said defending his pride.

"Arthur!" Merlin warned. Arthur nodded, he knew of all his lucky escapes, his luck streak.

"My destiny was to help you become king and change the way Camelot ruled without magic, but now I don't know anymore. You hate magic which means you hate me but know this Arthur you are my friend always will be and I don't regret any moments with you."

A silence fell upon the room. Merlin stared at his worn out boots as he felt Arthur's gaze on his face.

"Merlin, im sorry" Arthur replied getting up and leaving the room. Merlin exhaled loudly. He could still feel the heavy disappointment.

Arthur tried to leave the room calmly but as soon as he was away from the wizard his mind started to go into overload. Merlin was his friend the only person he could confide in sometimes, so why was it so hard to except this part of him. Arthur knew he wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him but he still was confused. Hadn't his mother and father been killed because of magic. Not really? He thought it's been the people had handled it. Magic was like money. If you possessed it, the fate of what to do with it was in your hand. You can use the money to do good just like with magic and you can use it to do evil just like money.

Arthur entered his bedroom,

"Whose mama's little angel," cooed his wife, Arthur smiled at the beautiful picture of his two favourite girls in the room together. Walking over to them, he kissed his daughters head and moved his lips towards his wife's. Gwen stopped him, placing her palm on his chest.

"You spoke to Merlin didn't you?" she whispered, rocking her new born daughter. Arthur sighed, sitting on the edge of their bed. Gwen lowered the angel into her cot, kissing her forehead. She walked over to her husband, untying the sash to her lavender sleeping robe.

"Why can't you just leave aside the fact that he has magic for a while and just think of Merlin as a person?" she whispered in his ear. Arthur shivered with pleasure, he tilted his head to steal a kiss from her sweet lips but Gwen pulled back.

"Arthur you have a problem to figure out," she said shuffling away from him. Arthur grabbed her hand,

"I don't know, Merlin without magic is my friend!"

"Exactly,"

"But he has magic!"

"That saved our daughter and loads of tears,"

Arthur nodded. The new light of his life wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Merlin.

"You just need to get passed the fact he didn't tell you about the magic and everything will be fine," she yawned. Arthur could see the fatigue in his beautiful wife face.

"Go to sleep my beauty, ill sort it out," he smiled, helping her get into bed.

"Do you promise that by the time I wake up, you and him will be fine,"

"I'll try," he said kissing her lips longingly. Gwen sighed against his mouth and ran her tongue against his, the kiss deepening. Her hands found there way to his shirt and she pulled him down, Arthur separated and kissed her cheek,

"Go to sleep," he smiled, touching one of her curls.

********************************************************************************** "We should get going," Gwaine sighed, kissing the top of Sophias head.

"But I'd rather stay here," she said patting their bed.

"Were not married yet, imagine how improper it would be for them to find us here!" he gasped in fake horror. Sophia slapped his naked chest.

"Shush"

"I like it rough," he smirked holding her hand.

"Is that so?" Sophia said moving her legs to straddle Gwaine. She lowered down slowly, breathing sweetly, her thick hair forming a curtain between each other faces. As soon as their lips were barely touching, Sophia pulled away, jumping of him and the bed. She started dressing fast and Gwaine groaned.

"Don't tease me like that!"

"Like what?" Sophia faked innocence, buttoning the knee length blouse. Gwaine just walked over to her, picking her up and placing her against a wall. He lifted her till her legs wrapped around his torso.

"Sophia, my love remember one thing," he murmured softly yet roughly in her ear, his lips moving up her neck slowly. He dragged his teeth and tongue slowly sucking in one area, leaving a mark. Sophia tried to regulate her heavy embarrassing breathing but her emotions were everywhere. His lips finally found her sweet mouth and he devoured her lips, pulling of the blouse she had been previously been putting on. Sophia tried to stop the kissing but his kisses were now an addiction. His hands touched her all over, leaving a hot trail all over her body.

"Remember what?" Sophia finally broke away asking. Gwaine just smiled,

"That I love and need you too much to let you get away, till were both pleased."

Quick note, there was an incident where an author copied my story and me and her have sorted it out so if we can forget about it then, that would be great.


End file.
